Somebody To Love
by ilovethetwilightcast
Summary: Bella gets sent to Forks, Washington after her mom finds out about her fighting. Bella doesn't just fight humans though, she likes to fight vampires. In Forks, she ends up meeting some. What crazy events will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you all like this chapter!:)**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

All I felt was throbbing pain. My body ached, especially my head.

I opened my eyes a smidge and saw Renee standing above me crying. I had no idea where I was at. All I saw was white and bright lights.

I groaned and tried to rub my eyes.

Something stopped me. I looked at my wrist and noticed that it was connected to an IV. "Oh honey! I am so glad you are awake! I thought I lost you." Renee started crying some more. I still had no idea what was going on. I stated that to my mom.

Renee sat down on the edge of the bed I was laying down in and rubbed my leg, which was really the only thing she could touch. Everything else was wrapped up in something or it looked really ugly.

"Bella, you had a concussion. I'm so glad you even know who I am! You do know who I am right?" She looked so worried that I just had to smile. That's my flustered little mother for ya. I nodded my head and said that she was my mother, Renee. She looked relieved and kept rubbing my leg in a circular motion.

"How long have I been in the concussion?" I asked her. She looked really sad and stressed out. Was it really that long? I don't even remember how it happen- oh wait, JW.

At the thought of the fighter, I growled. That piece of crap guy was the one who knocked me unconscious. I remember now.

_He stayed in one spot. I was glaring at him and he just pretended to yawn and stretch. At that moment I decided his nickname was going to be CB, for cocky bitch. I made sure he knew that too. Anger flashed in his eyes, but it went back to relaxed and calm. I was just about to strike him when he was on me instantly. _

_He was cradling me. He leaned his head down to my ear. "Pain or Pleasure?" He asked me with a smile in his voice. I used that moment to stab the side of his face. I made the cut go down. JW yelled angrily. _

_"Pain." I replied with a smile in my voice. I would never have anything to do with JW in that sort of situation. I suppressed a shudder. JW glared at me and ran at me again. He did a weird twist thing in the air and landed on my back, pulling me to the ground. I tried not to show my fear. I think he can sense it and loves it. _

_He slammed my face down on the concrete. Hard. With his strength, I was going to be there for a long time. "Now you've made me mad. Do you want to know what happens when you make me mad? Well I guess you will see. Once you're close to death, I will show you to my room. And then I will have Victoria hold you down while I fuck you until you are dead." He laughed evilly. _

_I felt actual fear now. Now I know why he is fighting me. Vicky hates me. Very much. I think she's, like, jealous or something. But I know I wasn't going to get much help now. I relaxed, defeated. "Good girl." I heard JW say, and then he chuckled. "Now I want you to pretend to be unconscious so I can carry you out to my house. Understand?" I nodded at him and glared at the ground. I hate being vulnerable. I hate it._

_JW smashed my face into the ground, not hard enough to knock me unconscious, but hard enough that I dropped my knife and saw black spots in my vision. He started kicking my stomach so hard that I felt blood come up to my throat. I swallowed it down and pretended to be unconscious. JW kicked my head. I went unconscious that time. _

I am so going to get JW back for that. He actually knew how to fight! That little scumbag. I hate him with a burning passion.

"Honey? Bella? Bella!" Renee kept repeating with a panicked voice.

"What?" I looked at her. She looked relieved. I didn't know I was so special to her.

"You were gone for 2 weeks. 2 weeks! I thought you were dead. But I never gave up hope. I prayed for you every day." I saw amusement in her eyes, but I didn't get why. Mostly what I saw though, was happiness and relief.

I had to smile at my childish mother. She was truly amazing.

"I'm sorry," was all I said to her. She gave me a funny look but called in a nurse for me. I think she was going to give me more pain meds. Yuck. I hate needles and everything that goes with it.

I had to stay in the hospital for one more week before they actually let me leave. I was so excited to finally leave the stupid hospital and go to my home.

I haven't even been in the sun for almost a month! Imagine how pale I normally am when I am in the sun, and then subtract a month. I swear I looked like a vampire. Literally.

As soon as I got home, I went straight to my room. My room was huge and I loved it. The bed was king sized and it was right in the middle of the room, up against the wall. Then I had my beautiful white desk that had my laptop, off to the right of my bed. And the view of my room was amazing. I had a giant window on the left side of my bed. It showed the front yard and the neighbors, but it was still awesome. I had a walk in closet that wasn't very big, and l like that because I don't have a lot of clothes.

The first thing I did was jump on my bed and write in my journal. It was around 2 in the afternoon. Renee wanted to go out to eat and do all sorts of fun stuff, but I just wanted to stay home.

I got out my small brown journal that I write in whenever something diary worthy comes up. The whole month is diary worthy. I got my favorite pen out and started writing.

_April 3, 2007_

_Dear Journal,_

_I just had the worst experience of my life. So you know how I told you about how I started fighting at the place called Ice? I started out just fighting humans like me. We really just beat the crap out of each other until the other says mercy. _

_Anyways, so after I got really good at the humans, I started fighting vampires. Yeah, you probably think I am crazy, but I'm not! They are real! I even got a file of the things about them. When I fight against them, I get to have a knife since my hand would just break if I used it. So in the file it says that they are fast, good hearing, and are very strong. But the vampires I fight are amateurs and have to be less than 5 years old from being a vampire. _

_But I fought with this JW guy and he turned out to be a fake! He knew how to fight perfectly well, and he knocked me unconscious! I ended up at the hospital for a month! I just got back, and I need to heal so I could go back and fight some more. _

_I hate just staying at home. I always have an itch to start a fight. I love the feeling I get when I win, especially when it's against something that shouldn't even exist! I better stop now. I hear my mother calling me. _

_I will tell you more about what happened later. Bye!_

_~Bella Swan_

I got off of my bed and walked down the stairs. I am not supposed to be moving fast. When I got to the bottom of the steps, I saw my mother and Phil, the hateful stepfather, sitting at our dining room table. It was around 6 o' clock, but in Phoenix, Arizona, it's always sunny and hot.

My mom actually looked really serious. I think I know what she is going to ask me though. She wants to know how I got the concussion, obviously.

I walked a little slower to the chair across from the both of them and sat down cautiously.

As soon as I sat down, Renee started lecturing me.

"Why were you out so late? Where did you get all of those bruises? Are you crazy, or are you being stupid? What did you do? I thought that the daughter I know would be obedient. I'm very disappointed in you." She looked like she was close to tears. I couldn't tell if it was because she was mad, or if it was because she was upset. Maybe both.

I sighed and told her a little bit of the truth. "I have been street fighting. For over a year. I love it. But this one buff guy came in out of nowhere and knocked me out cold. That's all I remember." So I pretty much lied. Well, more like bending the truth. She bought it at least. Phil was giving me funny looks, but I ignored him like I always do.

"Is that where all of those bruises came from? Are you out of your mind? I refuse to let you go back to fighting!" Renee rarely ever raises her voice. So I knew she was serious. I held my hands up and told her fine. But we both knew I was going to do it anyways. "Go to your room. Stay there for the rest of the night. I'll bring dinner up later." She dismissed me.

I rolled my eyes at her and got up, then I headed to my bedroom. I was going to stomp, but then I realized that it would have probably hurt me more than Renee. Phil doesn't give a crap, so I don't care about him.

As soon as I got to the top of the stairs, I heard Renee say, "I don't know how to deal with this!" Looks like someone is throwing a tantrum. I rolled my eyes again.

When I got into my room, I groaned and laid my face down on my bed. "Worst. Month. Ever!" I yelled into my pillow.

I grabbed my journal and started writing some more.

_April 3, 2007_

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm tired of being treated like I'm 2 years old! All my mom ever does is baby me. What does she think is going to happen to me? I can take care of myself. My mom needs to realize that I'm 17 years old! I know how to drive, I know how to cook better than her, and I can win against vampires! _

_I've stayed home alone for almost a year when I was 14! My mom and Phil leave all the time, to do some stupid adventure. Do you think they ask me to come? No. My mom likes to ignore me until something like this happens. She'll baby me for another month, tops. It irritates the hell out of me. _

My hand decides to stop writing itself, so I just put my journal away.

I stayed on my bed for another hour.

Out of nowhere, I felt really dirty.

I reluctantly got up and headed to the bathroom for a shower, but I stopped when I overheard Renee and Phil yelling at each other.

"If Bella leaves, she won't fight anymore!" Of course Phil would want me to leave.

"But what if she fights there too? Charlie won't know how to deal with it!" Mom sounded close to tears.

"Renee, he's the Chief of Police. Of course he'll know how to deal with it." Phil tells her.

I sighed, then walked over to the closet across from the bathroom and grabbed a towel out. I ran back to my bedroom to grab my iPod.

A bath sounded nice, so I let the water run in the tub. I brushed my hair and set up my radio to plug in my iPod. It took a couple more minutes before I actually got to get into the tub. I refuse to get into the bathtub before it's full.

I clicked shuffle on my iPod and happily jumped into the tub. The first song that came on was Turning Tables by Adele. This song was one of my favorites. She's an amazing singer.

I made sure the music was loud so I could sing along with her

I sat in the tub for about 11 more songs. I had to get out and refill it twice because it got too cold. The second time, I added bubbles, just for the fun of it. The whole bathroom exploded with the smell of vanilla ice cream.

I breathed it in deeply while Lil Wayne's Mirror song blasted from my iPod.

When the song ended, I got out of the bathtub. Then I dried myself off, wincing a few times from the tender bruises.

I left my iPod in the bathroom under the sink, wrapped the towel around myself, and walked back to my room.

I made sure the door was shut and locked. Once I did, I took off my towel and looked at myself in the mirror. There was my pale, brown haired, brown eyed self. My body looked the same as it always did.

Average amount of boob. Average height. And I was skinny. But I had meat on my bones. Mainly because I was in love with food. But I also had some muscle from fighting.

The only difference was that I was completely black and blue, with a couple spots of green and yellow. The bruises were everywhere. I was so surprised; it made my hatred for JW flare up even more than it had before.

I vow that the next time I see him, I will kill him.

I went to my dresser and put on my pajamas for the night, an oversized t-shirt and a pair of booty shorts.

That night was filled with nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Please review:) <strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

It was the same nightmare. Over and over again.

"_Do you want to be fucked or killed?" JW asked me with an evil smile over his face. He was on top of me._

_Everywhere I looked, I saw nothing. Just JW. _

_I'd shake my head and try to speak, but no words would come out. I wanted to scream out for help. I was paralyzed. _

_JW smiles and kisses my neck, then my ear, to my cheek, and then right as he leans down to kiss my lips, _I'd wake up. Sweat all over my body.

I checked my clock. It was 8 in the morning. I got a total of 4 hours of sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I would see JW.

I kept shaking my head as I got out of bed. I groaned. Not enough sleep makes me cranky.

I walked down the stairs slowly, so I wouldn't fall, since I was super dizzy.

When I got to the bottom step, my mom was sitting at the table with a stack of chocolate chip pancakes across from her. I looked at them hungrily.

Mom was reading a book. She looked up at me and smiled. She gestured to the pancakes.

"Eat up!"

I practically ran over to the table. I stuffed my face with pancakes.

About 3 minutes later, I had eaten about two and a half pancakes, and I thought I was going to explode. The pancakes were huge!

My mom, Renee, set a tall glass of milk right in front of me. I happily chugged it down. My mom was being extra nice. I looked at her expectantly.

She gave me an innocent look and said, "What?" I raised my right eyebrow.

She sighed. "Fine! Okay, well… Phil and I talked about this a lot last night. We were thinking that you would probably do a lot better if you moved to Forks with your father…" She looked at me with a desperate look on her face.

A large lump formed in my throat. "You're kicking me out?" I managed to choke out.

"No! Honey, we just think you'll be safer if you went and lived with your father. We don't want you to leave, but you have left us no choice." Her eyes started getting glassy. I was mad at her beyond belief.

"I can't believe you! I know that Phil has manipulated your mind. But if that's what you really want, I'll leave. Tomorrow." I stood up so harshly that my chair flew backwards. "Don't expect a call from me."

I ran upstairs.

Phil was just coming out of his bedroom.

"What's wrong, kid?" He asked.

I snorted.

"Like you care." I pushed past him and went into my room, slamming the door.

I got my bags out and set them on my bed. I started with my clothes. There really wasn't a point packing them though, because I knew I was going to be freezing anyways. Forks is so cold, and Phoenix is so hot.

I realized halfway through packing my clothes, that I didn't have my iPod. I ran to the bathroom to grab it.

Thankfully, I didn't run into Renee or Phil.

I hooked it up and made sure it was loud. The first song that came on was Avril Lavigne's What The Hell song.

I screamed out the lyrics with the song as I packed my clothes.

"All my life I've been good! But now! Wooh! I'm thinking, what the hell! All I want, is to mess around! And I don't really care about. If you love me! If you hate me! You can't save me baby, baby!"

I heard a knock on my door, but I ignored it and kept singing. Good thing I have a lock.

I jumped around the room, opening my dresser and grabbing all my underwear. Then I danced over to my suitcase and packed it. Then I repeated that with my bras.

It took me two more songs until I finished packing all the clothes I wanted. My body was throbbing from lack of exercise.

I sat down on my bed and looked out my window. I saw the neighbors through their huge window in their living room. I saw the mom, Patty, and their hot son Taylor. He is the most popular guy at Phoenix High.

He is tan, buff, and the star quarterback. Every girl who has eyes wants him. Even me. At school, he's the biggest jerk. But when he's at his house, he's super nice.

The sucky thing about having the huge window in my room is the fact that I always forget to close the damn curtains, so he always catches me undressing. He makes fun of me for it at school.

Taylor looked out the window and started to lift up his shirt, with a questioning glance.

"Pig!" I mouthed, and got up to shut the curtains, with a smile on my face.

The only good thing about moving would be the fact that I would never have to see all these people's stupid faces.

I headed over to my bookcase and started packing my books.

It filled the entire bag. The bag wasn't that big to begin with. And I only had 23 books. I walked over to my bed and set it next to my three suitcases filled with clothes.

All my energy was draining. I needed more food. I reluctantly unlocked my door and opened it. As I walked down the stairs, I was hoping that nobody was in the kitchen. Of course I was wrong.

Mom was making grill cheese at the huge stove in the kitchen. She knew it was one of my favorite foods. Just like with breakfast. I huffed and walked over to the pantry on the other side of her.

When I opened it, I grabbed the Spicy Sweet Chili Doritos and walked through the door next to it, into the living room.

Our house has pretty much everything matching. All the doors are white. Our cupboards and tables are the same golden wood color, and our furniture is all the same cream color. It starts to get irritating, looking at the same thing every, single, day.

Phil wasn't in the living room, thank god, so I plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on.

I surfed the channels until I got to Disney Channel. I love Disney movies. No one but my mom and Phil know that. If anyone else knew, they'd make fun of me for life.

I squealed in delight when I found Finding Nemo on. I opened the bag of chips and started chowing down on them. The taste exploded in my mouth.

"Yummy." I said to myself.

Finding Nemo had already started. It was at the part where Dory and Marlin were at the jellyfishes, and Dory went bouncing in.

I laughed. Most people don't find this movie funny. Don't ask me why I do.

"So, we're cheating death now, that's what we're doing, and we're having fun at the same time, I can do this, just be careful…" Marlin said to himself.

"Yeah, be careful I don't make you cry when I win!" Dory zoomed off into the jellyfish.

"Oh I don't think so!" Marlin replied.

"Give it up old man, you can't fight evolution, I was built for speed!" I laughed again.

"The question is Dory, are you hungry?" Marlin asked Dory.

"Hungry? Why?" She replied.

"'Cause you're about to eat my bubbles!" Marlin yelled.

I heard my mom come in and my smile vanished. I shoved chips in my mouth so I wouldn't say anything I'd regret later.

She looked worried, but tried to hide it with a fake smile. "I made these for you." She set the grill cheese next to me. She even put ketchup on the side. Exactly the way I like it.

I nodded at her and turned my head away from her so she wouldn't see my tears. I hate it when people see me cry. It is a sign of vulnerability. I don't do vulnerable.

"Okay, well I'll be in my bedroom if you need me sweetheart." Renee patted my head and went out the door.

My appetite left me. I turned off the TV, put the chips away, put the grilled cheese in the fridge, thought about it, and took the chips back out. Then I headed upstairs to pack some more.

…..

It was 9:30pm. I was so tired, I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

The next morning, I grabbed all of my bags and set them by the front door. It was only 7:20 in the morning. Renee wouldn't be up for another ten minutes, and Phil is probably out somewhere. I walked back to the kitchen and saw a letter addressed to me. From Phil.

It was a plane ticket to Forks.

_Have a good trip. _Was all that it read.

He probably wanted to say that he couldn't wait until I left. I turned the note over and wrote,

_Bye mom. _

I was out the door in less than ten minutes. It was already hot outside. I was wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I was half excited to get to Forks, just for a change of scenery and people. But I'm not excited to feel the cold weather, or see my dad.

I rarely see or talk to him anymore. I don't even know if he knows I'm coming to Forks.

The problems that could form was way too much, so I called him.

"This is Charlay's phone. How may I help you?" A young voice answered. They pronounced his name way weird.

"This is his daughter, and I need to speak to him. Who's this?" I reply.

The guy replied back instantly. "This is Jacob! You don't know me. But I know you! Your dad talks about you a lot. And so does my dad. Our dads are watching an intense football game. I got bored and came into the kitchen and saw that Charlie's phone was ringing."

I didn't ask for his life story. I was so close to actually saying that, but I bit my tongue. "Well, can you please tell him that I am coming to Forks from Arizona right now? He'll need to pick me up at.." I checked my plane ticket. The plane ticket was for 10, and it was a direct flight. 3 hours and 45 minutes. But then there might be a lot of waiting…"At 3 o' clock."

It was silent on the other line, but then I heard Jacob yell, "CHARLIE! YOUR DAUGHTER IS COMING TO FORKS AND NEEDS YOU TO PICK HER UP AT THREE!"

I laughed. There was a shuffling noise and I heard two people arguing.

"Why did you answer my phone?" Dad demanded.

"Why did you just leave it there?"

"Don't answer a question with a question!" Dad snapped at Jacob.

"Don't ask me questions that have obvious answers. It was ringing, so I answered it. Would you rather the phone be ignored? You're too old to hear it from all the way in the living room." Jacob had a point.

"Jacob Black!" Another voice joined the conversation. "Only I'm allowed to call him old!"

"Um…Dad? You're older than him."

I laughed again. I actually couldn't wait to meet these people. They sounded really cool.

"Dad!" I yelled on the phone.

"Bells?" He replied.

"Did Jacob tell you when I needed picked up?" I asked, even though I knew he did.

"Yes. So you're coming down and living with me?" He asks.

I sighed. "Yeah. Renee kicked me out. I'd call her if I were you and get all the details. I'm not really in the mood to explain everything." My bad mood was back.

"Okay. I'll see you later then. Bye Bells." He hung up before I could reply back.

"Let's hope Forks isn't too much like hell…"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I want to say, if you haven't guessed, that this is how Edward and Bella met in Forget You. My uploader is being dumb and won't let me say that for a new chapter on Forget You...so I'm just putting it down here. Review! Please:)<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I went to get some breakfast before heading to my flight. I had about 2 hours to kill.

The restaurant I went to was IHOP. I love their pancakes. It was really busy there, so I ended up having to wait about 30 minutes, but I finally got a seat. It was one of those tables that only two people could sit in. It seemed very cramped, but at least it was near a window.

It took another ten minutes of fidgeting and waiting before I got to get my order taken by some tall, lanky teenager who hasn't hit puberty yet.

I asked for the triple stack pancakes with a glass of milk.

My phone started ringing before I even got my order. It was my mom of course.

I ignored the call and turned off my phone. I didn't want to hear my mom all blubbery and whiney. I really do love her, but she might just endup changing my mind, and I can't have that.

The pancakes came after a long wait. They gave me a little game where you had to stick little pins in a triangular formation, but one was gone. You had to jump over another one, and you'd take it away, almost like checkers. You want to end up with only one left.

I always ended up with about 5 each time. It makes me crazy because it's so addicting.

My pancakes were amazing. They even gave me another pancake on the side. I ate every single one of them. I poured regular syrup, strawberry syrup, and raspberry syrup on all of them.

I chugged my milk and went to pay at the register. I killed about an hour.

"Screw it," I told myself in the car. I might as well go to the airport anyways. I could always reread one of my books.

...

I forgot how packed an airport was. The last time I was in an airport was when my parents were divorcing when I was 7, and my mom ran off.

I sat down in a chair and got a book out to read.

...

"_Airport Number three-thirteen going to Washington is now boarding," _some lady on the intercom said.

I grabbed all of my stuff and ran to get there before the huge crowd would.

It surprised me when only about 20 people followed after me.

My seat wasn't a good one. At all. Of course Phil would put me in the seat that is right next to the bathroom.

I was tense the entire flight. Everyone says it's like being on a roller coaster when the plane takes off, but it's not. It feels like you're plunging to your death, and you have no way to stop it.

I grabbed a chocolate bar off the cart that was rolling by.

"Yummy." I smiled to myself.

...

Arriving at the airport was hell. Everyone was pushing, and I couldn't see over anyone's damn head.

"Move!" I finally screamed, shoving an old man out of my way.

"Bella, that's no way to treat an elder." My dad scolded. He was standing close enough to me that he could see what I did.

I glared at the old man that started to walk the other direction, disoriented.

"I'm impatient," I stated.

My dad smiles and gives me a hug. He looked the same. Dark brown hair, brown eyes, and his mustache that I have always hated.

The hug he gave me was an awkward one. It was like he wasn't capable of one.

I pull out of his embrace and say, "So, can we leave now? I'm getting angry." He knew what I meant because he seemed the same way. Apparently we were in everyone's way. I swear they purposely would walk right in our direction.

He nodded and started walking towards wherever his car was parked.

As soon as we got into his car, I knew it was going to be uncomfortable, just by the look on his face.

He's going to try to small talk with me. Or, he's going to try to lecture me on my fighting.

"Bella…" He started, twenty minutes into the drive.

The lecture…great.

"What?" I ask, like I don't already know.

He's silent.

"What, dad?"

He finally turns to me and says, "How do you punch?"

I slowly threw a punch with a confused look on my face.

Dad glances at my fist and nods approvingly.

"Good. It's nice to know that you know how to punch while fighting. You're good at it, right?"

What kind of conversation is this?

"Um, yeah," I say awkwardly.

"Good, good." He replies.

He's silent for another few minutes. Then, his expression hardens.

"I'm better. So don't think for one second that you can sneak out or do any fighting without me knowing. There's a reason why I'm the Chief of Police."

I tried to keep a straight face, but it was hard. My dad isn't very fit. I'm pretty sure I can sneak out.

"Okay," I say as sincerely as I can. I'm pretty sure he saw the amusement in my eyes, because he shakes his head and chuckles.

"Just wait 'til we get home." He tells me, with a grin on his face.

I have a feeling that I'm not going to like what's going to happen.

...

"How's school going?" Dad asks, as he parks his car into the driveway of a 2 story, white house. Everything around was green and wet. I don't like it.

"It's fine," I tell him, which is true. As much as I fight, I probably work at school ten times harder. I hate bad grades. The lowest I have ever gotten was a C, and that was freshman year, when I was an idiot and thought I was all that.

"Good." Dad turns off the car and opens his door. I do the same, and walk back to his trunk where he put all my bags. I have 8 of them.

I don't like leaving my stuff behind.

My dad helps me with half of it. Four for him, and four for me. I let him lead the way, only because if I tripped, he'd go down with me.

I seem to have no balance, which is strange, since its perfect when I'm playing sports.

He goes through his kitchen, and up the stairs. Straight ahead was my bedroom, and to the left of it was my bathroom. His room was to the right of mine. I'm pretty sure he'll hear anything I say in my room.

That sucks.

Maybe he will hear me if I snuck out. I would hope not, but you never know until you try. I'd sneak out tonight, but all I want to do right now is sleep.

I guess Charlie had other plans for me.

"Meet me out in back once you're done unpacking," He tells me sternly.

I ignore him and lay down on my bed. I remember this room from when I was very little, before my parents got their divorce. The only difference is the queen sized bed.

It still has the rocking chair, the desk, and the baby blue walls. I closed my eyes and breathed in the musty air. It was surprisingly calming.

"Bella! I thought I'd give you time to unpack by yourself, but it seems you're being a little lazy. I'm giving you five minutes before I come up there and drag you down!" Charlie yells up to me.

What the hell happened to my sweet, old father?

"Holy fuck!" I whispered, unpacking all my stuff as quick as I can with my injuries.

It took me ten minutes, but Charlie never came up here. Maybe he was bluffing? I wouldn't think so.

I quickly sneak down the stairs, and look at the sliding glass door. Charlie's out there, warming up it looks like. For a fight?

"What the hell?" I sneak back to my room and sit down in the rocking chair. He was being serious. We're going to fight. It might be an equal game since I'm injured and he's old, but I'm afraid to take the chances.

Sneaking out seemed like a good plan to me, but it was 6 o' clock and I was hungry.

I made sure my room looked alright, and I hopped on the ledge of my window. It was on the second floor, but there was a thick tree right there to step on. I had to stiffly climb down the tree, and it hurt like hell. It was better than fighting him, though.

As soon as my feet touched the ground, Charlie was there.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks with a huge grin on his face. Oh he's evil alright.

"That's none of your concern," I reply coldly and start walking towards the street.

"That's no way to speak to you're father, young lady." He grabs my arm and roughly pulls me back.

"What the hell! I'm still injured, and that hurts!" I cry.

"Like that stopped you from fighting." He rolls his eyes at me and pushes me towards the door.

I started to walk to the door dejectedly, but took off running down the street when he thought I would comply.

"Damn it!" I heard him yell behind me. He'd never outrun me, unless he got into his car. And that's exactly what he did. It was his police car too! He had the sirens going off and everything.

He didn't catch up to me, or try to, until I reached the town, where it's all crowded with people. He's going to try to embarrass me. Sucks for him though, because I don't embarrass easy.

Charlie got out of his car and walked towards me with handcuffs. There was a lot of people that turned and stared. I almost stuck my tongue out at them. None of this is their business.

"Hell no!" I yell at him once I processed what he was trying to do. I jump into the first restaurant I see and go to the girl's bathroom. I was so happy that it was a single, where I could lock it.

"You can't stay in there forever, Bella!" He yells through the door.

I quickly make an escape route through the window in the bathroom. It was small, but not small enough. It was almost easy to go through, and I took off running again. I was hoping he wouldn't realize what I did.

Of course he did, though. He's a cop, and he called for fucking backup.

I see Charlie off to the side smiling, while he watches me figure out how to escape this one. There was a tree right next to me. I could climb it and…

I didn't think through it, I just climbed. And climbed. And climbed. I climbed until I was above the restaurant. I jumped onto the roof and started roof jumping down the street.

It felt like time slowed down and the only thing I heard was my heart beating. Fast. The only thought in my mind was, _survive. _It was really easy at first. Then the buildings got more spread out and slippery. I couldn't give up now. I backed up from the building's ledge, and then took off running. I flew through the air and grabbed for the building. One foot made it, but the other didn't.

I let out a shriek and dug my nails into the building. My entire body hurt. I didn't think I'd make it, but I got onto the building.

Charlie's little squad was nowhere in sight, and my heart started beating a little less. There was only one last building to jump onto, and I quickly did. After that, I climbed down the building and ran across the street, into the forest.

Back home, there was a lot of forest where I fought. I learned to memorize how it works, and easily navigate where to go. I'm hoping those skills paid off here.

My legs felt like jelly. My entire body was on fire. The doctors told me to take it easy, but I don't think they'd call this easy. It wasn't my fault, though! It's Charlie's! He's the one that's calling all sorts of cops on me.

Not the type of father I expected.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Review:)<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

Once I was certain that no one would find me, I stopped jogging and went into a walk. I had a massive headache, and I wasn't sure how to deal with it.

Sometimes, I just overwork myself. I'm so dumb. Why couldn't I have just listened to Charlie? It would be horrible of me to just give up now. All that pain for nothing.

"No," I said to myself.

I went farther into the woods. It was all so green and quiet. The woods in Phoenix held so much life. Why is this one so dead?

I spoke too soon. It was almost weird how many animals started running my way, barely missing me.

"What the hell?" I say. I go towards the way that they were running from. Is it Charlie? I hope it's not another animal. That'd be horrible. I don't have anything to fend it off with. Okay, that's a lie. I have a knife, but I always forget about it since it's with me 24/7.

There was an easy tree to climb right in front of me, so I scale up it. The branches were thick and easy to grab. Once I was about fifty feet up, I stopped and sat down on a branch.

After ten minutes, I got bored and climbed back down. I didn't want to walk all the way back, so I started to walk forward. It had to end somewhere, right?

It was getting dark, so I was hoping the forest would clear and I'd see some humans.

I know green isn't my favorite color anymore. After seeing so much of it…I was almost disgusted.

From soreness and tiredness, I was practically dragging my feet, so I wasn't surprised when I tripped on a dumb root.

I just laid there.

"I give up!" I yell to myself. I am so sore, it sucks. It seems ten times worse than fighting, since I'm putting the pain on myself.

The dumbest thing I could have done in the forest was fall asleep. And I did that.

When I woke up, I was being carried by someone. It was pitch black, so I couldn't see anything.

"Holy shi-" I start.

"Language!" I hear Charlie say. He wasn't the one carrying me though. He was beside me.

When I look up at the person holding me, I was shocked. He was really good looking. He seems to have muscle, but he's really cold.

Before I know it, the guy holding me is setting me down on the couch. When he sits back up, I flinch back. He's HUGE. When I really looked at him, my mind instantly though, _vampire._ His eyes were golden though.

Even if I tried to fight him, I don't think I'd win. His muscles are bigger than my head!

He gives me a big smile and says, "I know I'm gorgeous, but it's still a little rude to stare." He winks at me.

A blush comes over my face. What the hell? I don't blush.

"Trust me, it wasn't your looks that I was paying attention to," I snap.

He lets out the loudest laugh I have ever heard in my life.

"My name is Emmett." He holds out his hand for me to shake. He seemed friendly enough.

"Bella," I say. I shake his hand. It covered mine completely. I felt like a two year old.

"I'm going to go get some drinks," Charlie says. "Make sure Bella doesn't leave."

Emmett smiles in reply.

I roll my eyes at him.

"If I really wanted to leave, I could. I'm choosing to stay," I tell Emmett.

He gives me a confused smile.

"Everyone knows that you were running away from your dad. Why?" He asks. He probably spreads gossip like everyone I know.

"For the fun of it," I tell him. It's a lie, but I'm not going to tell him the truth. He's a vampire.

Emmett nods.

"I do things that get me in trouble for the fun of it too," He whispers loudly.

I smile. _I bet you do…_

Charlie comes back in and hands Emmett a drink.

"What about me?" I ask. When I think about it, I actually am super thirsty. And really hungry.

Charlie gives me a frown.

"You don't deserve it. If you really want a drink, you can get it yourself." He sits down on the chair to the left of me. Emmett sits down on the other side of me. The couch caved in so much, I started to fall towards him.

I shrieked a bit from surprise.

Charlie and Emmett laughed so hard at that.

I glare at both of them.

"I'm going to go get some ice cream for me and Emmett here." Charlie says, getting up again.

Once he was gone, Emmett hands me his drink and puts his finger to his lips.

I grab it without thinking and started chugging. It was water.

"Thanks," I tell him, wiping my mouth with my sleeve.

"No problem." He smiles.

He seems genuinely nice, but it could be an act.

Charlie comes back in the room with a beer.

"We didn't have anymore ice cream." He sits down in his chair and sighs.

"How did you find me?" I ask. I was actually curious. I was far into the woods. Or was I?

Charlie nods toward Emmett.

"Well," Emmett starts, setting the drink on the table and sitting back, "my aunt was visiting town and brought her puppy. He ran off into the woods and my mother made me run after her." He shakes his head.

"So I ended up stumbling upon you. I thought you were dead at first, so I carry you to my house and call 911. Your dad comes over and I came with you guys to take you home." He says. It was very believable.

I don't buy it, though.

"Wow," I say.

Charlie shakes his head at me.

"You were lucky, Bella. It would have been so easy for you to get lost!" He gives me a disappointed look.

I shrug.

"I knew what I was doing." That was half of the truth. I didn't meant to fall asleep, but other than that, I knew what I was doing.

"Go to your room," He glares. "Don't even think about sneaking out, either!"

I huff at him and look at Emmett with a smile.

"Thank you," I tell him sincerely. If he was a human, I'd totally be friends with him.

"No problem." He smiles.

I started walking away, then remembered something. I turned back and said, "Did you ever find her?" I ask.

Emmett gives me a blank look.

"What?"

_Busted._

"Your dog." I say innocently.

He shakes his head.

"No. I was too busy running you back to my house." Ah, the hero act.

I nod with a smile. He's good.

He stands up, saying he should head home.

"Do you need me to drive you back?" Charlie asks.

Emmett shakes his head.

"My sister is picking me up." As soon as he said that, a yellow Porsche pulled up in the driveway. "Goodnight!" He says.

He lets himself out. Wow. He sure is something.

I head up to my room and barely get my pajamas on before my head hits the pillow.

…..

"Wake up!" Charlie yells in my ear.

I jump out of my bed like a ninja and look around frantically.

"What, what, what!" I yell.

Charlie chuckles and says, "School."

I must have looked so shocked, because he started to explain it.

"You know, where you learn. I was going to give you three days to settle in, but I think school will be good for you. I'm giving you twenty minutes before we're leaving." He walks out of the room.

It's 6:30 in the morning.

"Jerk." I say to myself.

I take a five minute shower and dry my hair in two.

My outfit was dark blue skinny jeans with a black shirt that had white elephants on it. I love elephants. I put on black boots so it'd be easier to put my knife in.

There was a black backpack on the wall next to my bed. I grab it and run down the stairs. I only had two minutes to eat.

"Screw it." I say to myself. I need coffee. I grabbed a granola bar and put it in my pocket. There was coffee that was already done, so I found a portable cup for it. Charlie was coming down the stairs when I was already out the door with his keys.

He's so going to hate me for this.

I started the car and drove off in the cop car before he even got the front door open.

I felt like rebelling really badly, so I turned on the sirens and raced to school. When I got into the parking lot, I did a donut. Almost everyone was already here.

"Good job," I told myself with a laugh.

I cut off a silver Volvo that was trying to park next to a black Hummer and parked.

When I got out of the car, everyone was staring at me. I just smiled and started to walk towards the office doors.

"Wait, Bella!" I hear someone yell behind me. It was Emmett.

He was in a group with four other people. He left them and ran towards me.

I stop and wait for him.

"What?" I ask.

He pats my shoulder and smiles.

"That was the coolest thing I have seen so far in Forks." He holds up his hand for a high five, and I laugh at him.

"Thanks." I ignore his hand and say, "I'd go back to your friends. They look angry." They were all vampires too. All with the same colored eyes and pale skin. It was almost creepy. They were obviously gorgeous too.

There was a short, pixie-like girl with short, reddish black hair, who was standing next to a tall, well built guy with honey blonde, curly hair. They looked a little cozy. Then there was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. She had long, blonde hair, with a curvy body. I envied her immediately. The last guy there was the hottest guy alive. I had to quickly remind myself that he was a vampire.

He had almost like a copper colored hair, which was kind of long and out of control. He looked muscled, but not muscled like Emmett. His bone structure was so prominent and strong, it took my breath away. We locked eyes, and he glared.

I looked away quickly, blushing.

"Oh, don't mind them. They're just angry that I'm making friends. Oh, and they are actually my brothers and sisters. Here, let me walk you to the office." He puts his arm around my shoulders and leads me to a pair of doors.

"The hot blonde one is my girlfriend. Her name is Rosalie. Before you get grossed out, let me tell you that we're all adopted." He laughs at my shocked expression. "Then there's the short one, Alice. She's my sister, who's too excited and overdramatic. She's dating the blonde haired guy. He's the only one that can calm her."

We stop in the office and an old, red-haired lady smiles at me.

"You must be Isabella." She grabs a file and hands it to me. "I hope you have a good first day! Oh and make sure to get that sheet on top signed by all of your teachers!"

Emmett walks me to my first class, which he apparently has too. Trig.

The teacher, Mr. Night, was really young, and really gorgeous. He gave me a smile and said, "You must be Isabella."

I smile at him and say, "It's Bella." I walk closer to his desk and set the sheet of paper on his desk. "Can you please sign this?"

He smiles again and nods.

He gives it back to me and tells me to sit next to Emmett Cullen.

Emmett gives me a big smile and says, "Yay! We sit next to each other!" I shake my head at him.

"You are so not what I expected." I tell him, sitting to his right. All the tables only fit two people. I'm not sure how I like this. I'm itching to grab my knife, but Emmett just seems so nice.

"Trust me, I know how you feel." He gives me a big smile.

I might actually like this place.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Pleeeease:) It would totally make my dayyyyy;) I hope you enjoyed this chapterrrr:) Thoughts on Bella? Emmett? Charlie? That creepy guy standing over your shoulder? O_O Review please? por favor? per favore? placet? bitte? Okay I don't know anymore..haha;)<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

I hate this place. After trig, I have lunch. Everyone wouldn't stop staring at me! To add on to that, my body was hurting immensely. I knew I forgot something this morning. My pain meds.

The lunch line was way too long, so I just grabbed my granola bar out of my pocket and headed for an empty table.

I was glad that no one tried to come and sit next to me, although Emmett looked like he really wanted to. What I didn't like, like I said, was that everyone was staring. Some curious, but most were more sizing me up.

I just wanted to shout, _WHAT! _at them. Yeah, so my dad had cops chase after me and I stole his car and did a burn out in the parking lot...that's not illegal…I think…

Emmett's vamp fam wouldn't stop giving me dirty looks. Well, two of them weren't, and that was the pixie, Alice, and Emmett.

I quickly ate the granola and waited for the bell to ring, signaling that lunch was over. I wanted school to end so I get go die peacefully. We only had a few more minutes when some pudgy looking kid walks up to me. He had sort of a cute, baby face look to him. He mostly looked like a creeper though.

"Um, hi. I'm Mike. Mike Newton." He holds his hand out and I just look at it.

"Newton, like a Fig Newton?" I ask. Those sound so good right now.

An angry look passes through his face, but he masks it quickly and smiles.

"What's your name?" He asks, but I'm pretty sure he already knows.

I give him a smile and say, "Princess Consuela Bananahammock."

He looks confused at first, and then chuckles nervously.

"Like from that TV show, right?"

I give him a serious look and say, "What are you talking about?"

I'm pretty sure the whole school is straining to hear our conversation. This Mike kid is probably memorizing it anyways. He's probably going to twist it in some way to make it sound like I like him, or he's going to make me sound extra weird.

The bell rings, and I'm up and out of my seat before anyone can even blink. As I'm rushing for the door, I, being the clumsy retard I am, tripped on air and fell into someone. I was shocked by their touch, and it made me gasp.

I knew it was a vampire, from their coldness, with a sturdy build. I hoped to god that it was Emmett. I tensed immediately and turned, about to take my knife out, when I get caught in the hot guy's eyes.

"Sorry," I tell him, getting out of his embrace. He gave me a disgusted look, and I got angry, but instead of yelling or something, I laughed. It would be so easy to kill him. He seems like the weakest. Yeah, Alice is small, but she seems like she can trick you easily.

I'm pretty sure the entire school was looking at me like I was crazy.

I was still laughing and on the verge of tears. Edward, I'm pretty sure is his name, starts getting really confused, which makes me laugh more. I'm now holding my sides. My bruises were dying, and my head was worse, but I just couldn't stop. Someone taps my shoulder and I turn immediately. It's Emmett.

He has a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asks worriedly.

I've stopped laughing, but I can't stop smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I glance back over at hotness and giggle, "I need to get to class. See ya, Emmett."

I'm pretty sure I was the first person to actually leave the cafeteria, and everyone just followed me out.

I found my next class easily. It was biology, one of my favorite subjects. Not. I suck at it so bad; I don't even know how I got an A in the class in Phoenix.

Mr. Banner, an old, mean looking guy, ushered me over to his desk and said, "Signing slip?" and held out is hand.

I fished it out of my pocket and handed it to him.

After he signed it, he said, "You'll be sitting right there," he pointed to the table all the way back and to the left, "with Mr. Cullen." Everyone who was in class glared daggers at me, while I walked to the seat.

I wasn't sure how I felt about having to sit by another vamp. I get along well with Emmett, but that's it. I just want to sit in silence forever.

When I sit down in my seat, I get my phone out of my pocket and check my messages.

I had four messages from Charlie.

_-You're in deep shit!_

_-Why the hell would you take my car?_

_-You're grounded._

_-And you're walking home._

I smiled and replied,

**-Love you too daddy!**

I love messing with him, but I don't like him messing with me back.

Then I remembered that I have to walk home. Damn it! I held my head in my hands and closed my eyes, hoping I could just sleep for a few minutes.

Charlie turned out to be stricter than I expected. When I was little, he was a sweet old, well not really old, man. He sure as hell smiled a lot more.

I was lost in thought and jumped when I heard the chair next to me screech. I saw out of the corner of my eye, that it was Edward. Great. His disgusted look was still on his face.

My back was stiff the entire class period. We weren't even learning much. It was more that Mr. Banner was telling us, well them, what they did wrong on their last project and not telling them how to fix it.

The only one he didn't bash on was Edward's. I'm pretty sure it's only because Edward's really smart from his vampireness.

Well at least I know who to cheat off of when I'm stuck.

It irritates me how much his looks faze me. All vampires are gorgeous, but he's all of them times ten.

I was happy that class finally ended. Just one more class and I'm out of here. I jumped out of my seat and raced out the door. I guess that Edward was thinking the same thing. Once I got to the door, so did he.

He glared, but ushered me through first.

"Thanks," I tell him sarcastically. He's a gentlemanly jerk.

I was actually excited for PE because that class is an easy A for me.

When I was in the girl's locker room, everyone was zeroed in on me. It was really awkward getting dressed like that, but at least I got dressed quickly and they would be late. The school had PE uniforms. I had to wear a pale yellow t-shirt and blue shorts that stopped mid thigh.

When I was doing my hair in the mirror, I realized why everyone was staring. My legs and arms were filled with bruises. Some you could even see the hand mark. I looked really gross. I had blue, green, purple, black, and yellow bruises everywhere! How could I forget about them when I still feel like there's a hammer hitting my body?

I tried to think if my jeans would work, and decided to put them back on, even though it was no use. It's going to be heard about before school even ends. I also changed back into my shirt.

The PE teacher, Coach Clapp, looked like a thirty-year-old man that was rapidly growing a potbelly. He seemed nice enough though.

He blew his whistle and said, "Run around the track twice!"

Everyone started running immediately, even though most were really slow. I'm pretty sure we're running a half mile, which really isn't a lot.

"Swan!" Coach yells before I could get out of the door.

I sigh and walk over to him.

"Isabella?" He starts.

"Bella," I correct him.

He nods and looks down at my legs.

"You're not wearing the uniform," he states.

I shrug and say, "The shorts are too small and it makes me uncomfortable." It was obviously a lie, but I'm not going to tell him the truth.

He nods and says, "I'm sorry, but it wasn't my decision to do that. You'd have to talk to it with the office. I'll give you a break today, but tomorrow I expect you to be in the uniform."

I nod and glare at the ground.

People start coming in, and Clapp has me sit on the bench for the rest of class. They were playing basketball, and I really wanted to join in, even though I don't know how long my legs would last.

Coach finally dismissed us twenty minutes later and I was the happiest girl alive.

Okay, that's a big lie. I'm sore. Really sore. Sitting in the bleachers made my legs really stiff. And I have to walk home.

Fun.

I got dressed quickly and walked out of the locker rooms. The halls were so crowded, I hated it. My backpack is heavy, and everyone is pushing my around. Imagine how that feels on my bruises.

When I got into the parking lot, it was chaos. There aren't a lot of people at this school, but they sure all like leaving in their cars at the same time. Traffic jam. Maybe I am glad that I'm walking.

I just started my walk down the street, and my leg suddenly gave out on me, and I hit the ground. It hurt so bad. I let out a string of curses.

"That. Hurt. So. Bad." I gritted my teeth and got back up. I will make it home without calling Charlie. I will make it home without calling Charlie.

I haven't even made it halfway before I get out my phone and go to his number.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Ch-dad?" So, I'm sucking up. Problem?

"Yes?" He replies.

I sit down on the curb and say, "I'm sorry."

He's quiet for a few moments, and then he says, "What do you want?"

"I hurt. Really bad. I can't walk home."

I hear him sigh on the other end.

"I was wondering how long you'd last. You're a strong girl. I'll be there in a few."

"Wait! I'm not at the school. I'm almost halfway home."

"Stay where you are, I'll see you soon." And he hangs up.

I put my phone back in my pocket and huff.

"This is dumb," I say to myself. I hate being so weak. I hate it. But I guess it's karma since I act like such a badass.

Sitting on the curb made me look like I was depressed. I guess that attracted a lot of people from the school, because a few students stopped and asked me if I wanted a ride.

The answer was obviously no. Why would I want to upset Charlie even more? When I get 'home', I am going to try to get a truce from Charlie. All this bad girl crap is getting old.

Charlie finally finds me about ten minutes later. My back hurt the worst, and it was so hard to keep myself from crying.

"Do you have your pain meds?" He asks when I enter the car.

I grit my teeth and say, "No."

He chuckles and shakes his head.

"You're so stubborn."

I laugh and say, "I know."

We stay in a comfortable silence the rest of the way home.

"Make sure to take your medicine. You need to get better. Got it?"

I nod to him as he unlocks the door and opens it.

Charlie decides to get takeout for dinner and I stay holed up in my room until the pizza was here.

While in my room, I did some serious thinking. About vampires, fighting, and Charlie. I want to keep fighting, but I don't know if I can up here. Emmett confuses the hell out of me, while the rest of his family seems like they want to eat me, no pun intended. I only know one thing for sure. I want to make a truce with Charlie.

That's exactly what I do when I head downstairs.

He seemed to take my muttered apology sincerely and we ended up watching baseball while eating the pizza.

We actually get along when we're not being stubborn.

"Can I have some beer?" I ask him on a commercial of the baseball game.

He snorts and says, "Hell no."

I groan and say, "Why not?"

He gives me a stern look and says, "What kind of Chief would I be if I let my own daughter do underage drinking?"

I smile sweetly and say, "An awesome one."

He shakes his head and says, "How was school?"

I rub my eyes and sigh.

"I forgot about my bruises in PE, so the entire girl's locker room saw them."

Charlie nods.

"It was bound to come out sometime."

"I know."

Baseball comes back on and stop talking, getting absorbed into the game.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like? So some people are wondering if Charlie is seriously rude to Bella, and that's a no. Charlie just wants Bella to know that she won't be able to just walk all over him and do what she wants. It'll be explained better later on:) Please review!<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	6. Chapter 6

BellaPOV

So Charlie and I get along pretty well after that. I mean, we got into arguments fifty times a day, but it was more over what we were eating for dinner, and what to watch on TV. I was also not as sore as before. Charlie made sure I took my meds and didn't go crazy on things. He even wrote a note, excusing me from PE. Now, I have to write an essay on the importance of physical activity.

Sounds fun, huh? Writing isn't really my forte. I mean, I'm good at it, but I wouldn't choose to do it. I'd rather run a few miles when I get better.

It was a Friday, thank god, and I was already halfway through school. It goes by pretty fast when I want it to. Rumors spread about my bruises, but died down quickly. No one believed it, because I act so tough and strong. I'm actually really happy about it. There were so many girls in the locker room as witnesses, yet people didn't believe them.

Emmett doesn't really talk to me anymore. It's a bummer, but it's for the best. I shouldn't cozy up with a vampire. I've already done that once, and I don't want to do it again.

I kind of got a little crush on Edward Cullen though. He seems so innocent and nice. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to him. He still thinks I'm crazy for laughing at him in the cafeteria. I'm actually kind of embarrassed about it.

So in biology, I pass him a note.

_Sorry for laughing at you._

When I pass it to him, he looks at it curiously. He gets a small grin on his face when he's done reading it. Edward writes on the paper and passes it back.

_**Your apology is accepted. May I ask why you were laughing?**_

I wanted to laugh at how formal he sounds. Well, he probably is really old…

_I don't think you want to know._

Edward reads it, and turns to me with a questioning gaze. I don't look at him. I stare at the teacher intently. Edward scribbles down something and slides it across the table.

_**I'm Edward, by the way. I've never formally introduced myself.**_

A small giggle escapes my mouth. He completely changed the subject. He's so cute. I quickly tell Edward my name.

_**Beautiful.**_

I stare at the paper. How does he know what my name means? For a split second, I thought he was calling my name beautiful. I blushed at that though.

_Yeah…_

**Is Bella short for something?**

I grimace at the question.

_Isabella._

We had a few more minutes of class left. I was kind of sad that we had to stop our conversation. I actually didn't even expect him to reply to my first note.

_**I'm really curious to know why you were laughing at me.**_

I chuckle and reply.

_I don't want you to be insulted._

_**I don't get insulted easily.**_

I stare at the paper, contemplating if I should. I slowly write, covering my hang over it so he can't see it.

_You seem really innocent._

I passed it back to him hesitantly. That's not the complete truth, but it should do.

_**I'm not innocent. **_

When I read that, I remember that he's a vampire who has probably killed humans for pleasure. I knew he was a vampire, but I just never fully thought through what that means.

_And weak._

This time, I wanted to insult him. I'm upset that he's a vampire, and that I can't have him because he probably wants to drink my blood. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten a disgusted look on his face. It's probably that he doesn't like my blood or something. I've heard people, vampires mostly, tell me how gross I smell. Maybe it was the apology that made him act polite.

I pack up when I see that it's time to leave. Edward didn't have a chance to reply.

PE was chaos. Imagine having to write an essay while worrying about someone or something hitting you. I gave up on it when I got hit with a ball for the third time. I'm pretty sure every hit was on purpose.

I stalk over to Clapp and glare at him.

"I am not doing this dumb essay if I have to do it in this chaos! I've been hit multiple times, I have a headache, and I feel sick. So give me an F if you want because I give up."

Clapp stares at me for a few minutes and laughs.

"Come with me."

He lets me into his office. It's above the gym, so I was completely safe from anyone trying to bother me. The essay was finished before the end of the period. It made me happy that I got to relax for a little while.

Finally, school was out. Charlie was picking me up in his embarrassing cop car. I mean, it's badass when I drive it, but when my dad drives it? He's definitely not cool. He enjoys it too. Today, he decided to honk to get my attention. Charlie just loves embarrassing me.

I quickly jumped into the car and glared at him. "Everyone knows that you're a cop. Why do you have to show off?" Charlie ignores me and just keeps driving with a dumb grin on his face.

I huff and cross my arms.

"How was school?" Charlie asks.

"Fine," I reply.

He glances at me and says, "No one worded answers."

"It was fine."

"Smart a-aleck," Charlie says. I chuckle. If I can't cuss in front of him, he can't cuss in front of me. If we do, we owe each other five bucks. He has ten on me, while I have none on him. I'm determined to catch up.

"I should get a dollar for that almost slip up."

"No," Charlie replies. "I didn't actually say it. I almost did."

"You were close, though! Would you let someone off the hook if they 'almost' killed someone?" I say to him stubbornly.

He groans and fishes out a dollar from his pocket. "I'm only giving this to you so you'll shut up."

I take the dollar victoriously. "Yes! Only nine more to go!"

Charlie chuckles at me, then sighs. "Jacob and his dad are coming over tonight." I was confused for a moment, having to think about who those people were. Then I remembered that they were the ones that were at my dad's house when I called from Phoenix.

"Cool," I say. When we pull up to the house, I jump out of his car and make my way to the door. I almost pissed my pants when a black cat jumped at me. It came out of nowhere. I shrieked and jumped back, tumbling into Charlie.

Charlie thought it was just the funniest thing in the world.

"That cat is going to die the next time I see it!" Of course I was angry. That cat made me look foolish. My dad was still laughing when we walk inside the house.

I turn to him and fake a punch. It made him flinch. I smiled and said, "Twice for flinching!" I tap his arm two times.

"It's two for flinching, and you didn't wipe it so…" Charlie punches my arm really hard. "I get to hit you back."

"You don't wipe it off!" I argue.

Charlie crosses his arms and says, "Yeah, you do. I'm older than you kid. I know how to play two for flinching."

I throw my hands up in the air and say, "It's twice!"

Charlie shakes his head and walks into the living room. I swear I heard him mutter something along the lines of, "Twice my ass."

"I heard you!" I yell at him. "Give me five dollars!" I race into the living room and hold out my hand. Charlie just stares at my hand, then he high fives it.

"There's your five," he tells me.

I gape at him.

"No! You have to give me five dollars! I heard what you said!"

Charlie stares at me in amusement. "And what did I say, Bella?"

"You said, 'twice my…um…butt.'"

"Then why should I owe you five dollars if I only said butt?" Charlie got me there. If I said it, I'd owe him five dollars. He said it too though!

"Charlie…" I say menacingly. "Give me my five dollars."

Charlie decides to ignore me and he turns on the TV. That made me livid. Who does he think he is? He knows what he said, and I know what he said. So why isn't he being fair? I stomp up to my room and think of a way to get my five dollars. Then it hit me.

I dump open my backpack and find one of my journals. I find a pen and write, _YOU SAID TWICE MY ASS._ After that, I race down the stairs and into the living room.

"Charlie! Give me my five dollars because-" I stop when I see two people in the living room with him. I probably looked like a mess. My shirt has ridden up and my hair was wild. "Um…"

Charlie grins and says, "Bella, this is Billy and his son Jacob. Billy, this is my daughter, Bella."

"Hi," I say, waving my hand.

They say their hellos and I turn to Charlie again. "You owe me five dollars." I grin at Charlie and hand him the paper. He looks up at me and shakes his head after reading it.

"You owe me five dollars now," he replies, smirking.

"No! I didn't say it! I was showing you that I knew what you said, and I didn't say it! That was our agreement. You had to _say _it!" I watch as Charlie throws the journal on the table and sticks his hand in his pocket.

"Yes!" I throw my hand up in the air in victory, and then I remember he had company. Awkward. Once I get the five dollars, I take my journal and start leaving the room.

"Wait," I heard someone say behind me. I didn't turn around until I hit the kitchen.

"What?" I ask, poking my head in the fridge to see what drinks we had. When I chose a soda and pulled it out, I realized the kid still hasn't started talking yet. I hop on the counter and watch him watch me, waiting for him to talk. After a few minutes I finally say, "Hello?"

Jacob finally looks into my eyes and blushes. It was kind of hard to see with his dark tanned skin, but it was there. Jacob was wearing jeans and a muscle hugging t-shirt. I'll admit it, Jacob is ripped. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to touch his muscles. I think it'd be fun to fight him.

I must have had a weird look on my face, because Jacob chuckles nervously and says, "What?" He runs his hand through his blackish brown hair. It was close to a buzz cut. I kind of liked it.

I laugh at our conversation skills. "One of these days, I want to fight you," I state simply. He gives me a weird look. "I'm being serious. I think I can take you down."

Jacob shakes his head. "No way. You're way too little. Do you see these muscles?" He lifts up his arm and flexes. They get bigger.

"Holy shhheep shingles. Those are bigger than fu-uhrankenstein!" Jacob laughs at my words. It's so hard not to cuss. Especially when someone with such big ass muscles is standing right in front of me. "I'm taking your challenge, Jacob. Give me another week to heal, and we'll go at it."

Jacob nods. "Oh, by the way, you can just call me Jake. Jacob is too formal." I smile at him.

"I wish you went to my school. It'd be way more fun to have you there. You should transfer for me!" Jake chuckles and shakes his head.

"No way. Plus, I'm a year younger than you, so we wouldn't get to see each other as much." Jake puts his hands in his pockets, nervously.

"What's on your mind?" I ask. I can see myself becoming best friends with this guy. Although, I'm a little disappointed that he's a year younger. He definitely doesn't look like it.

Jake shakes his head and says, "It's nothing."

"Oh, it's definitely something," I reply. I glare at him when he doesn't say anything. I hate secrets. "C'mon! Tell me."

Jake avoids my gaze and looks at the ground, sighing. "I want to ask you out on a date."

When I don't reply, he glances up at me. "You don't have to say yes. I'm fine with being friends. Plus, we just met so this is probably weird to you-"

"Sure," I say, cutting him off. I mean, I was surprised that he even asked me, but it sounds fun. I feel close to him, even though we just met.

Jake's head snaps up and he stares at me with wide eyes. "Seriously?" he asks.

"Yeah," I reply, shrugging. "It sounds fun. What are we going to do?"

"Um. We can go to the movies tomorrow?" he says uncertainly.

I shake my head and groan. "Too boring. I want to do something exciting."

Jake smiles and says, "I have a bike. Two, actually. Maybe we can go riding somewhere?"

I smile and say, "That sounds so fun. But I don't know how to ride a bike." I blush and chuckle. I can do so much shit, but have never ridden a motorcycle before. I'm definitely willing to try, though.

"I'll teach you."

I was going to respond, but Jake's dad interrupts.

"Time to go, Son."

Jake nods and walks over closer to me.

"Can I have your number?"

I nod and give it tom him.

"I'll text you sometime. It was nice meeting you, Bella." I stay sitting as he leaves the kitchen.

"You too, Jake!" I yell before he steps out of the house.

Charlie turns to me with a mischievous smile. "So…" he trails off.

"What?" I ask. I realized that I still had my unopened bottle of soda in my hand. I opened it and took a big gulp.

"Did you and Jacob have a good time together?" he asks.

"He likes to be called Jake." Charlie smirks at me.

"Oh, he does?"

The way he said that made me blush.

"Yeah." I really didn't want to tell him we were going on a date.

"Are you two going to be hanging out anytime soon?" Charlie sits down at the table and looks at me expectantly. I had a feeling that he might have been spying. That or he had really good hearing.

"Yeah, we are," I say, fiddling with the lid on my soda.

"Oooh," Charlie smiles at me. "Sounds _fun_."

He definitely spied on us.

"Shut up," I snap. Before he can say anything else, I stomp up to my room and slam the door. To help get my mind off things, I open up my laptop and check my email. I ignored the ones from my mom, but opened up one from my old neighbor, Taylor.

**From: **Taylor Wiles

**To: **Bella Swan

**Subject: **Hi!

Hey old neighbor. Your mom gave me your email. I though I should say hi. How's life been over in Washington? I miss seeing you change…

I laugh and reply to him.

**From: **Bella Swan

**To: **Taylor Wiles

**Subject: **Re: Hi!

I shouldn't be surprised that my mother gave you my email. Life in Washington has been hectic. How's life over there? Pervert.

I get off of my laptop after that. I had a small smile on my face that I wiped off quickly when I heard something scratch my window. I slowly walk over to my window and look down. I don't see anybody there.

The noise didn't come back, so I sit down on my bed and get out my journal.

_April 15__th__, 2007_

_Dear Journal,_

_My mind is getting stuffed with boys. First, there's Taylor. He's my old neighbor from Phoenix. I don't think I like him. I just think he's hot. Second, there's Jacob. We're going on a date tomorrow. He's really cute, and he's a year younger than me. I feel really close to him, and he always makes me laugh. He's one of those types of guys that make you super comfortable. I'm not sure if I'm really attracted to him, though. Then, there's Emmett. He's taken, and he's a vampire. But he's super nice. And buff. He's also super funny. I doubt I'd ever go for him. Lastly, there's Edward. He's the most gorgeous guy I have ever laid eyes on. He's also a vampire. In the beginning, he was super rude to me. Now, he seems kind of nice. He has a dangerous look in his eyes. He seems so mysterious. Out of all of them, I'd probably choose Edward. Or Jacob. It's really confusing. I'm getting a headache, so I'm going to stop writing. _

_~Bella Swan_

When I put my journal away, I hear the noise again. My heart rate picks up as I slowly move towards the window. I still saw nothing. It was irritating the hell out of me. I look harder in the darkness and see a shadow move quickly.

_Vampire._

I didn't know if I should be excited, or scared. I was so busy thinking about it, I didn't hear someone sneak up behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me! I know it's been 50 billion years since I've updated. My other story was almost finished, so I just stuck with that one story for a bit. Now I'm back though, so my updates will come quicker. <strong>

**So how'd you like this chapter? My mind was so jumbled up that my paragraph right before the word vampire had again written in it a ton of times. I seriously just caught that mistake. haha. Anyway, REVIEW!(:**

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>BellaPOV<p>

I heard one of my floorboards creak, and I was a second too late turning around. A hot hand clamped on my mouth while the other held down my arms. It wasn't a vampire. Was I seriously getting kidnapped by a human? I tried to scream, but you couldn't hear it. It was too muffled.

Next, I tried to kick my leg back, but he was pressed too close to me and he dodged it. This man was abnormally strong. He held me down like it was the easiest thing in the world. My heart was pounding in my throat as he started to drag me towards the door.

Since there wasn't much I could really do, I remembered something my mom told me when I was a little girl.

_Fish out of water! _I thought, flailing my arms and kicking like crazy. I twisted and turned my body. Although it hurt my arms, I kept doing it. His arm somehow got right next to my mouth, and I bit it.

"Fuck," the man said. His voice sounded awfully familiar. He let go of me and ran out the door. I was angry and curious now. That guy had the nerve to try and take me, but when I bite him, he runs. I didn't even get to see what he looked like.

I decided to chase after him. That man could have tried harder. I wonder if he has a weapon on him. I probably shouldn't have, but I smiled. Call me crazy, but I find this fun. I flew down the stairs and stopped, listening. I heard a door open and close. It sounded like the garage door. I sprinted after the noise.

If I was being smart, I would have yelled for Charlie. I was just too focused on the person who tried to hurt me.

When I got into the garage, it was dark and empty. Well, not exactly empty. There was a giant car in here, but I couldn't tell what it was, it was too dark. As if the lights read my mind, the lights turned on and a couple of people yelled, "Surprise!"

I was frozen in shock. Standing in front of me was Charlie, Jacob, and Billy. Behind them, was a big orange truck.

Someone walked over from where the light switch was and stood next to Jacob. He was shorter and smaller built. He looked about fifteen. He had tanned skin and black hair, similar to Jacob's. He was pretty cute.

"Hi," he said, smiling. "I'm Seth."

"Um," was all I could manage to get out. My eyes were probably bugging out of my face. I was still filled with adrenaline.

"Bella," Charlie starts. "I have decided to get you a car. You've proven to me that you can be somewhat responsible," he grins, "but it still has some issues that need to be fixed. Do you know how to fix a car?"

I shake my head.

Charlie smiles. "I figured. So Jake has offered to help you fix it up. It won't take long, and once it's done, it'll run great."

"Okay," I reply. I didn't really know what to say. I was actually a little disappointed that I didn't get to fight, but I could feel my energy fading. I tried for a smile, but I'm sure it just came out as a grimace.

It was silent for a few moments. I stared at the truck that would soon be mine. It didn't look too bad. There was some rust in places. I knew enough about cars that this was going to be a piece of crap. I loved it already.

When no one said anything, I decided to break the silence.

"So who did I bite?" I ask.

Everyone looks at Jake, who smiles sheepishly. I grin at him.

"Was that all you got?" I teased.

Jake's eyes were filled with amusement as he said, "I didn't expect you to bite me like a two year old."

"I take every advantage I can get."

I forgot that there were other people in the room, and I blush. "So, um, Dad. Thanks for the car."

Charlie nods and says, "You're welcome."

I wasn't really sure what to do after that, and I just wanted to go to sleep.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, Jake?" I finally say.

Jake nods and grins slightly.

"Well, I'm going to go back to my room…" I trail off awkwardly.

Everyone says their goodbyes and I escape to my bedroom. I change into my pajamas and try to go to sleep. It was hard to do, though. Images of a man with green eyes wouldn't get out of my head.

_I'm sitting on my bed, smiling at the text I got from Jake. He was telling me how wonderful our date was. He even called me beautiful. I lean over to plug my phone into its charger, when I hear something tap on the window. _

_My curiosity strikes me and I get up to look out the window. Although everything in me was telling me to stop, I had to open the window. A blast of wind hit me. I felt him in my bedroom before I saw him. _

_I close my window calmly and turn around. I spot him instantly, standing in the middle of the room. His green eyes were shining brightly with mischief. I couldn't stop the smile on my face._

"_Hi," I say breathlessly. _

_Edward walks forward and leans in close to me. I stop breathing. He smirks and says, "Hi." Edward knew exactly what he was doing to me. _

_I take a brave step closer to him. Our chests touch and I gasp at the cold electricity pulsing between us. His eyes darken in response. Edward's eyes were so mesmerizing. I let myself drink in every part of his face, and I stop at his lips._

"_Please," I whisper. If he was human, he wouldn't have heard me. _

_Since he could, he replies, "What?" Edward's voice was almost as quiet as mine. _

_The silence was louder than I ever imagined. _

"_Kiss me." _

_Edward's eyes stare into mine intensely as he leans closer and closer. _

"_Bella," I hear someone say from the side of the room. _

_I ignore it and lean up to meet Edward's lips. _

"_Bella!" The voice gets louder. _

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

I jump up out of my bed gasping. It was still dark outside, but shades of light came in enough for me to see who was leaning over me. It was Charlie, looking really worried.

"What?" I ask him, rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"I was getting ready to leave for my fishing trip, and I heard you thrashing around up here. You wouldn't wake up when I shook you. I got worried." His words make me smile.

"Just a weird dream, Dad," I tell him. I don't really recall actually calling him dad. It used to always be Charlie. I guess it kind of just turned into dad.

Charlie's face wrinkled a bit. "It was a dream? It's going to suck to see what happens to you during nightmares."

I chuckle. "So what time is it?"

"Four in the morning."

Wow. I don't even know if I can go back to sleep now. I voice my thoughts to him.

"Well, just don't go anywhere without telling me. Got it?" Dad points a finger at me and shakes it. "I know what goes on in that little head of yours. I'm just hoping that what you want to do, you won't."

His words go through one ear and out the other. I hold up my hand and say, "I promise I won't do anything you wouldn't want me to do."

Charlie nods and starts to walk out the door. "I'll call you when I'm headed back. It might be a little later than normal."

"Bye!" I say to him. My excitement enveloped me and I hopped around with a smile on my face. "I'm gonna be by myself, I'm gonna be by myself!" I sang as I heard my dad's car start and drive away.

I start getting ready for the day. Although I'm not sure what I'm going to do, I know it's going to be funner than hell.

When I got downstairs, I found some leftover bacon on the stove. I tasted it hesitantly. It wasn't bad. It was good to know that he knows how to cook something. I ate the rest of it and headed out the door, making sure to have all the necessities in my pockets. I even put my knives on.

"It's going to be a fun day," I tell myself. Then I remember that I don't have a car. "Damn it." I still couldn't help but smile at being able to cuss.

I began to start walking down the street. The sun was barely out, so it was pretty dark. I liked it. After walking around town for twenty minutes, I got bored. I took out my phone and called a cab. When they asked me where I wanted to go, I told them I was going to Seattle.

I sat down on a curb and waited. And waited. And waited. After twenty minutes, I was beyond frustrated. How many people in _Forks _need a ride at four in the morning? When the cab finally showed another twenty minutes later, I was surprised that it wasn't a normal cab. It was a black Mercedes. I watch the driver walk around the car and open the door for me. As I was getting in, I glared at the driver, only to find Emmet Cullen looking back at me.

"What the fuck?" I say. It felt like heaven to cuss.

Emmett gave me a huge grin. "Hi!"

"What are you doing?" I ask him, crossing my arms. I was slightly uncomfortable being in a car with a vampire. He doesn't answer, just closes the door and heads over to the driver's seat.

"I'm driving you to Seattle. That's why you wanted a cab, right?" Emmett grins at me again. He's such a friendly kid. He's also really annoying.

"Uh, yeah. I didn't know you were a cab driver…"

He shakes his head and says, "I'm not." Emmett saw the alarm in my eyes and quickly explained. "One of my dad's work buddies called him and said that his brother's cab company was out of employers to drive, so my dad offered me to do it."

"Oh," was all I replied. "Well, then could you start driving?"

Emmett nods and turns back around, starting that car. I knew Seattle was pretty far away, so this was going to be an uncomfortable ride. Or so I thought.

"You should be glad that my dad didn't make Eddie drive you. He drives faster than a bat out of hell!" My mind is instantly filled with the images of my dream. The intense look in his eyes…the way his lips curved into a smile when he saw the affect he had on me…It makes me blush.

"I like the danger," I reply haughtily, getting back on the subject.

I see Emmett raise his eyebrows from the rearview mirror.

"Really?" he asks. "You seem more like the type that will squeal when she sees a spider. Or in this case, freak when I go over fifty."

"Hating spiders has nothing to do with loving danger," I argue. "In fact, I like going over one hundred when driving." I smirk at him when his eyebrows shoot up even higher.

Emmett chuckles and says, "Let's see about that."

The engine of the car revs up and soon, we're at ninety.

"You sure you want me to go faster?" Emmett taunts.

All the muscles in my body tighten at Emmett's voice. I've heard it so many times fighting. It took everything in me not to draw my knife out. He must have seen me twitching, and he slowed down.

"I didn't think so!" Emmett laughs in victory. He even puts his fist up in the air and pumps it. That made me angry. When I'm angry, I tend to do stupid things. We were on a long stretch in the road, no one near us. I took the chance.

Jumping over the center console and into Emmett's lap was a move I did without thinking. I couldn't take it back, and I have to go through with what I was going to do unless I wanted to look like an idiot.

So I pressed my foot over Emmett's and took over steering.

"Holy shit!" he yells, grabbing the steering wheel. He was trying to take over the steering. I couldn't let him do that, he'll mess me up. I took one hand off the wheel and shoved my hand in my pocket, searching for the granola bar I stuck in there earlier.

When I found it, I ripped it open with my teeth and shoved it into Emmett's mouth. It was a good distraction, although my hairs were on end. He's so close to my neck. It would be so easy for him to just lean forward and bite into my neck…

My heart starts beating incredibly fast, which is bad to do in front of vampires. I tried to calm my heart, and focused on driving. I heard Emmett behind me, choking on the bar. We were well over one hundred when he calmed down. I don't think he's very happy with me at the moment, but I was pleased with myself. I did good.

"You win," he rasps.

I move to the passenger side with a triumphant grin on my face. _I'm a winner! _

Emmett glances at me nervously every few seconds. You'd think his reflexes would've been faster.

"You have really slow reflexes," I tell him, smirking.

I hear him snort next to me and say, "I'm anything but slow."

"Uh huh," I reply. I know full well that he has fast reflexes, but why wouldn't he have grabbed me before I got into his lap? "Why didn't you push me off you or something?"

"I was going to, until you shoved a granola thingy down my throat and choked the shit out of me." The pout in his voice made me burst into laughter. I think I really like Emmett.

"I'm a little devious sometimes," I tell him.

The rest of the car ride was pretty fun. Em and I became a little closer, although I had to keep reminding myself that he's a dangerous vampire. Every smile and joke he did just showed how much of a heart he has. It's hard not to like him.

We played the red car game, where you have to find more red cars than your partner, but we added a twist. For every red car you see, you have to yell it out before the other person. If you get five, you get to dare the other person to do something. After Emmett already had fifteen, and I only had three, I gave up on the game and decided on a different one.

"Let's play the penis game!" I yell. Yeah, I just said that to a vampire I barely knew. He's just too fun. I have to. We were thirty minutes away and already driving into more popular places, where people would actually hear us.

"What is the penis game?" he asks.

I smile and reply, "You take turns to see who can yell penis louder."

Emmett gets a dirty grin on his face and says, "Is there one for vagina too?"

I shrug and say, "We can make one if you want."

So instead of yelling penis out of the car window, we yell vagina. It was the funniest experience of my life. After a few times of yelling it, we start doing accents while we say it. We ended up arguing about who had the better British accent.

"Yours sounds Australian!" Emmett booms.

"At least it's similar! Your British voice sounds like you're an old Irish man that is dying of a bullet wound!" Okay, maybe his was spot on, but I had to hold up an argument.

"Liar," he says.

"I don't lie," I huff, crossing my arms.

Emmett's car, actually he told me it was his dad's, stopped abruptly.

We were at some restaurant surrounded by tons of shopping places.

"We'll finish this conversation later. You need to get out and do whatever you were planning on doing here. When do I need to pick you up?"

I shrug and say, "Probably at four or something."

Emmett's eyes bug out of his head and he says, "In nine hours? You can shop for that long? Well, my sister does longer than that, but seriously? You don't look like the shopping type."

I lifted my chin up in response. "I don't just shop. Now, I'm leaving, so bye."

Emmett gets out of the car after telling me to wait. I'm pretty sure he wanted to open my door for me. Fat chance. I shoved the door open myself and stepped out as soon as he got to my side. Emmett rolls his eyes and says, "I'm just trying to be a gentleman."

"Well I'm perfectly capable of opening a door, thanks."

He grins in response and hands me his number. I give him a small smile and tuck the piece of paper in my pocket. Emmett leaves after telling me to call him when I'm three hours away from needing picked up.

I start walking around aimlessly. I even went into the cute little shops. Shopping wasn't one of the things I preferred, but it was pretty interesting. There was this one store, I couldn't remember the name, but it was all books. They were covering the store top to bottom. I was surprised I could even walk around in it.

Since I didn't want to carry a stack of books with me all day, I decided to stop at it right before I left.

Around eleven, my stomach growled. I looked at my surroundings and spotted a pancake place. Pancakes are amazing.

I head over to it with a grin on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>So...did you like the games I had them play? Review and tell me what kind of crazy games you guys have played before(: I might have them play it(; Anyway, I'll have the next chapter up in about two days, since I'm almost done writing it.<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	8. Chapter 8

BellaPOV

The restaurant was pretty spacious and busy. My food came pretty quickly though. I ordered a big stack of pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream on it. My syrup was already next to me. After shoving all of it down my throat, I was content to just sit at the table for a little longer.

Of course some annoying family with a billion little children decided to get the table next to me. I got a headache before the first kid finished getting his order taken.

Going back outside and wandering around meaninglessly was getting boring. I wanted some more excitement in my life at the moment. When I got outside, I started really looking around. I could probably find the building where they host fist fights. It might not be with vampires, but there could probably some pretty strong guys there.

Usually they liked to host fights in basements of abandoned houses. Of course the basements are huge. They also fix them up to fit a lot of people.

I took a determined step to the left and kept going. The people should be getting thinner and thinner, and the roads should get creepier and creepier. All the walking also gave my stomach some time to settle.

The sun was shining slightly from behind the clouds, giving it a humid feeling. It made my decision of skinny jeans and a t-shirt a bad one. I mean, it actually feels kind of cold, considering I've been used to all the hot weather, but my body still reacts to the sun.

I was sweating like a mo-fo when I found the creepiest part on the roads. I walked up close to every building and listened in for the noise. After the billionth house, I was about to give up. Then I saw someone stumbling out of a house, bleeding.

He looked no older than fifteen. I ran towards him, to make sure he was okay. When I asked if he was alright, he mumbled a yes and ran off. I just shrugged. I'd do the same thing if I was in his position.

There was a swarm of killer bees inside my stomach as I took a tentative step into the house. I haven't fought in a while. What if I was getting rusty? I'm not completely healed yet. What if Charlie finds me? I decided to stop being a wimp and took a larger step inside. No one tried to stop me when I got closer and closer to the basement door. That was weird.

When I opened the door though, there was a man standing on the inside, blocking me from entering. As soon as he sees me, he laughs.

"What do you want, little girl?" he asks. His muscles were so big, they looked fake. He's definitely the bouncer. He was seriously Emmett times two.

I can take him.

"I'd like to watch the fights. Maybe join in for a few. Is that a problem?" I look at him with my innocent eyes. I was hoping he'd fall for it.

The man laughed and shakes his head. "No way. You'd get pummeled."

I arch an eyebrow and say, "You wanna bet?" At the word, he perks up.

"Definitely. Fifty bucks for each game. You win, I give you fifty. I win, you owe me fifty and a hand job." He grins toothily at the last part. Pervert.

"Deal."

He shakes my hand and lets me enter the room. It was pretty loud, but not many people were watching. Twenty, thirty tops. I was used to over fifty people. This is going to be different.

The mat in the middle of the room looked worn thin and bloody. I grimaced at it. Whoever hits their head on that, good luck living. There were no women in the place. All older guys. Well, there were a few men in their twenties. It was an interesting sight.

The two men on the mat fighting looked like they were at the point where they were ready to rip each other's throats out. Since neither of them was moving super fast, I assumed they were human.

There was a man on a mike, standing a few feet away from me, being the commentary guy. I hate those guys. They annoy the crap out of me. The guy who let me in walks passed me and goes over to talk to him.

One of the men got a hold of the other's foot and yanked, knocking him over. In a span of five seconds, the fight was over.

The bouncer walks over to me and says, "You're up next." His grin made me want to punch his teeth in.

"I didn't say I was going to fight today. I said I'll watch a couple and maybe fight. Key word maybe."

"But we made a bet!" The man argues. His stance became threatening.

"I don't give a shit about the bet." I glance over and see the loser getting up and groaning. He walks slowly towards one of the small benches to watch what happens next.

I was itching to beat the ugly, bloody big guy. He was the winner. I love taking down winners.

I head over to the mat. "I'm only fighting this one time because I want to. Not because you're trying to make me." The bouncer grins.

When I stepped onto the mat, all the talking stopped. I measured up the guy while he smirks at me.

"Look who we have here. A _little girl_," he spits. I shrug and put my hair in a ponytail.

"We'll see who the little girl is at the end of this fight."

His eyes sparkle in delight. He was wearing spandex shorts without a t-shirt. He was tan with black hair. It was styled as an army cut. My outfit was definitely not made for fighting, but it'll have to do.

I glance over at the man I was making a deal with and winked at him. He chuckles in response.

"Mr. Tucker 'jolt' White versus Miss Izzy 'Mad Cow' Dwyer!" The commentary guy starts. He goes on and explains the rules. No weapons, when they hit the ground they have five seconds before they are called out, yadda yadda yadda.

I use Izzy Dwyer because I don't trust anyone with my real name. Some vampires can be very tricky…And the mad cow part? Well, it just kind of fit.

The commentary guy starts to count to five. I get into my fighting position, spreading my legs and bouncing back and forth on the balls of my feet, ready to go either direction. Tucker just stood there, smiling.

When the C-guy got to one, Tucker pounced. I ducked and rolled threw his legs. He looked surprised for a second. Then he turned and glared.

I was making him angry. The thought made me smile. That angered Tucker further.

Not waiting for him to pounce again, I dive to his left and elbow his side in the process. His breath leaves him and he bends over. I take that as my chance to elbow this part in between his neck and head. Tucker was faking him being hurt though, because he turns and grabs my neck, throwing me down.

I quickly caught my fall with my arms and boosted myself up. Now he's made me angry. This time, he pounces at me again, throwing a punch at my stomach. I lean forward, making my stomach go backwards, taking away most of the blow. While he was hitting me, I jab my flat hand into his Adam's apple. Tucker starts to choke and gasp for air. I quickly kick his ribs, knocking him down. Once he hits the floor, he looks defeated. Of course he's not, though. Tucker sweeps his legs and knocks me over. I land right on my head.

"Fuck," I spit out.

My head started pounding. I quickly stood up though, wobbling a bit. This fucktard is not going to win this fight. I kick his ribs twice. _Two more seconds to go. _It looked like he was about to get back up, so I jump onto him, straddling his waist. I get in one good punch before I hear a whistle blow. I won the fight!

I stand up proudly. When I look around at everyone's faces though, I pause. The men looked angry and surprised. Now should be the time I decide to leave. When I checked my pockets to make sure I had everything, I was surprised that everything was actually there. Usually I drop stuff during the fight. On my way out, the dumb guy I made a bet with blocks my way.

"How did you win?" he glares.

"I fight a lot. Now give me my fifty bucks so I can leave." His venomous look doesn't faze me, so he sighs and hands me over a fifty.

"Come back soon. I think I might want to try to fight you."

I nod and smile.

"I'd like that." Then I left before any other guys tried to stop me.

I practically ran out of the neighborhood. I was not ready to be confronted by retarded guys that wanted to try to fight me, just to show that they're manly. My first thought was to find a bathroom to clean off the blood, although there wasn't much. I definitely got some in my hair from falling on the mat. I was happy that none of it was mine, though.

My head and knuckles were pounding. Even my stomach hurt. I shouldn't have fought so early. Me and my damn stubbornness. I grab Emmett's number out of my pocket and dial it. It was two o'clock. That's actually surprising. I didn't expect it to be so late.

"Hello?" Emmett answers.

"Uh, hi. This is, um, Bella. Bella Swan. I was wondering if you could start driving back now? I'm super bored and out of things to do…" I cringe at my awkwardness.

Emmett chuckles and says, "Go to the spot where I picked you up and wait there. You'll be getting picked up in about ten."

I was shocked to hear that. Before I could reply to him, he hangs up. When I try to call back, it goes straight to voicemail. Dumb Emmett and his annoyingness.

I wasn't completely out of the creepy neighborhoods. I had a few more blocks to go until I actually saw people. Then I'd have to walk another mile before I got to my pickup spot. It's going to take longer than ten minutes. I couldn't bring myself to go any faster than a walk, though. As I said earlier, I'm sore.

"There she is!" I hear someone whisper loudly. I glance behind me and see four guys, who looked drunk, getting closer and closer to me.

"Well, shit." I start speed walking, even though it's killing me. The guys start jogging. I blindly take a turn at the end of the block and go into a flat out run. I couldn't stop the scream of pain that came out of my mouth when I tripped on the fucking air.

I roll over so that I'm on my back. I don't care anymore. Let them come to me. I'll probably hurt all of them before they do whatever they want to do to me anyways. I can probably take out two of them too.

"What is she doing?" I hear one of the guys slur. I get myself off the ground, slowly moving my muscles. A small tear runs down my cheek and I wipe it away quickly. _Dumb tear._

"Hey, boys," I say to them. They looked like they were in their mid-twenties. I doubt they even know how to fight. My hopes rise a little.

"Hey pretty girl," the youngest looking one replies. "You look like you know how to have a good time."

I cringe.

"I agree, Jordan. I mean, her close could be a little more revealing though."

"And she looks like she needs a bath. She must've tripped into something. What is that?"

I freeze. Were these just creeps? Were they not at the fight? Holy hell. Thank God!

"Who wants to try to get to me first?" I grin. Then another four people walk up from behind me. Now I'm screwed.

"Hey guys! Why'd you ditch us? We agreed that we'd share this fine piece of meat."

"She's not that fine."

I bite my lip, hoping that they were drunk enough to ignore me while I walk away. I start to move towards the small gap they made. My body was halfway through it when I felt one of them touch my shoulder. At the same time, I see a car coming down the street.

I turn; punch the guy in the gut, and race towards the car. _Please don't be a part of the group. Please don't be a part of the group. Please don't be a part of the group. _The car was going way too fast as it drives passed me and stops right next to the guys. Two of them even got hit.

"Get in," I hear the man snarl. My body tingles when I realize who it is.

"Edward?" I ask.

He doesn't turn around, just gestures to get into his car. It wasn't the Mercedes. It was his silver Volvo. Nice.

I quickly jump into his car, making sure none of the blood on me was touching his seat. When I glance up at him, he's completely rigid. All Edward was doing was staring at them. They all took a step back. I hear them saying stuff, but I couldn't hear. Edward abruptly turns and gets in the car, starting it and speeding away. Emmett was right. He speeds.

"What the hell were you doing in a neighborhood like that?" Edward asks. His face was pinched in anger. It was a cute look on him.

I don't answer him right away. What should I tell him? _Oh, I was just fighting in a creepy neighborhood. I even got fifty bucks out of it. Did you know that I fight vampires too? I know you're a vampire by the way. Then, some creepy drunk guys started following me. Yeah, just a normal day for me._

Edward turns to me and tenses further.

"Where did that blood come from?" his eyes were golden, but I could see the black leaking into them. Shit. Hungry vampire. Me covered in blood. Not a good combo.

"Um," was all I could manage. "You should put on your seatbelt," I blurt, trying to change the subject. He looks at me and laughs humorlessly, showing me his perfectly straight, white teeth.

"I should put on my seatbelt? You should put on your seatbelt." His hands on the wheel were so tight it looked like the steering wheel was going to break into two.

"But I don't want to ruin your car," I reply to him, looking out my window.

Edward mutters something under his breath that I didn't catch.

"What?" I say.

"Nothing."

Edward suddenly stops and parks the car.

"You're going to go clean up and we're going to get a bite to eat." Edward jumps out of his car and opens up the trunk. He walks over to me, but stops farther away than normal people would. He throws me some clothes and I catch them.

When I look down at them, he explains. "They're my sister's emergency clothes or something. They might be a little small on you."

Embarrassed and nervous, I turn and quickly head into the restaurant. I didn't catch the name, but all I was thinking about was getting to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and cringed.

I had crusty blood all over me and my hair was wild. The blood made me want to gag, so I quickly wiped it off. After that, I change into the clothes. They fit perfectly, but I didn't like how dressy it was.

I had to go from skinny jeans, long sleeves, and sneakers, to black Capri leggings, a black blouse with flowers on it, and a pair of black boots. It was a cute outfit, but it was not something I usually wore. I was happy that the blouse covered up most of my arms, so my bruises weren't showing, but there was this one bruise on my neck that was completely visible.

Now I don't have any pockets to put my phone, knives, or wallet. Glad that I'm wearing boots; I shoved it all in there, even though it's uncomfortable.

I dunked my head under the sink and got the blood out of my hair next. After that, I dried it with paper towels. My hair's now in curls that I can't control.

Since it was the best I could do, I discard my clothes and my shoes, and I leave the bathroom. Edward was waiting for me at the door to the restaurant. I blush at the awkwardness this is going to be. Edward looked really handsome though. He had on a pair of dark wash jeans, with a red t-shirt that made him golden eyes pop out, although they were partly black.

A waitress walks over to us and smiles. "Welcome to Bella Italia. Follow me." The girl turns and walks with a purpose over to an empty table. There was no one around us, weirdly enough.

When we sit down at our little one seated booth, Edward just stares at me intently. Then he zeroes in on my neck.

"What?" I finally say, self consciously running my hands through my hair, and then rubbing my neck. _Remember the story. _I tell myself.

"I have a lot of questions that I'd like to ask," he says.

I nod. "That doesn't mean I have to answer them though."

Edward raises an eyebrow. "You don't even look shaken up by the fact that you almost got brutally vandalized by those men." His voice got a little angrier the last few words.

"How do you know that was what they were going to do?" I challenge.

"If you knew what they were th-" Edward stops himself and sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Why aren't you the least bit scared?" he asks softly.

His words were tender and concerned. It's weird to be hearing that from someone other than my mother. I sharp pang of guilt works its way into my heart and I shake it off. I'll call her or something when I get home. The waitress comes over and asks us if we were ready to order. It irritated me that she was openly ogling Edward. I got a coke and nothing else. I wasn't hungry at the moment. Edward does the same.

I smiled inwardly when Edward barely glanced at her.

"I'm not scared because I can take care of myself," I reply once the waitress leaves.

Edward looks down and shakes his head. I saw him muttering to himself again, but couldn't make it out. "What are you saying?" I ask.

He looks back up at me and pierces me with his cold stare. "You don't want to know."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Bella sure had a crazy day...who thinks it's going to get even crazier?(:<strong>

**So for the next chapter I was going to make it EPOV, but then I just couldn't find the words for it, so this story might be all in Bella's point of view. Maybe...let's hope some words come to me(: Please review!**

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the lack of update. Life decided to kick me in the ass as hard as it could. I read your reviews and it made me finish this chapter, because you guys are so amazing. I've reread this chap a million times, and I can't find the missing piece to make it amazing. Maybe I'll find it next chapter...So yeah, read on.**

* * *

><p>BellaPOV<p>

It got really awkward after he stopped muttering to himself. I could tell he wanted to say something, but as soon as he opened his mouth, he closed it again. I would have found it amusing if I wasn't so on edge.

An unsettling feeling appeared in my stomach, and I didn't like it one bit. Edward was just staring at me. It made me want to look in the mirror to see if I looked okay. I think he knew that I was uncomfortable. He looks away from me and asks, "Are you going to eat anything?" His tone sounded a little frustrated. I guess I was being a little difficult with him, but my business is exactly that. Mine.

I shake my head no. Even if I wanted to eat something, I probably couldn't have. I felt like I was going to throw up, and my entire body hurt. If Edward wanted my blood right now, I probably would let him out of sheer exhaustion.

"Can you just take me home now?" I ask Edward softly. I felt a little ridiculous for coming in here and just ordering a drink, but I couldn't eat.

He nods and gets the waitress to come over. She looked extremely happy that he wanted her. When he asked for the check, I noticed her writing something on it by the cash register. I'd bet that it was her name and number. I glared at her when she walked back over here.

Edward looked at me and grinned. It was slightly crooked and looked gorgeous on him. He knew exactly why I was glaring. It made me blush.

When she handed it to Edward, he shoved the receipt in his pocket and said, "Let's go." It made me want to rub it in the waitress's face that he didn't even look at it.

I got up and followed him. A small smile appeared on my face as I asked, "Are you going to call her?"

The barest of smiles ghosts across his face. He shakes his head slowly and says, "No."

That got a little laugh from me. I can't believe I just turned into one of those people who make jokes during serious matters. It sobers me up and I get into his car quietly, although I did glare at him for opening the door for me.

He chooses to ignore the glare and he gets into the car on his side. While he pulls out of his parking spot, I pull out my phone and text Emmett.

_And why aren't you picking me up?_

I tap my phone against my hand and wait for the reply. After five minutes, I was irritated. Edward glances over at me curiously. I try to stop fidgeting, but it's so hard to do when you're impatient and uncomfortable.

Edward takes a hand off the steering wheel and he turns on the radio. A soft melody comes on and I couldn't help but scowl.

"Do you not like my classical music?" he asks in his velvety honey voice. I couldn't tell if he was offended or not.

"It's not that I don't like it." I bite my lip. "It just reminds me of my mother. She went through this huge 'let's learn how to play the piano' phase and made me learn this song. Let's just say that I'm not the most talented of the bunch. Like this one time-" I cut myself off, chuckle nervously, and beg myself to stop babbling. I clear my throat and say, "It's a nice song."

So Edward makes me nervous. Big deal.

Just kidding. It's a huge deal. I'm never nervous around vampires. Okay, maybe I am, but not like this. I'm more nervous because he's so attractive. I sigh and shake my head.

"You are a very amusing person," Edward tells me. I roll my eyes at him and sigh again. "So, are you going to tell me what happened to you?" I tense up immediately.

"Can you just give me some time to figure out what happened to me? I'll tell you once I figure it out myself." My phone vibrated in my hands and I quickly opened the message. I was a little disappointed that it was from Jake and not Emmett.

**Are we still on for today? **

I sigh. I'm not in the mood for doing anything other than going into my bedroom and sleeping for the rest of my life.

_Raincheck. _I type. _Not feeling well. Just going to sleep it off. _

After I hit send, I bit my lip. I kind of felt bad for cancelling on him, but I feel like shit. I'm not in the mood for doing anything that involves thinking.

"What are you thinking?" Edward suddenly asks me. A giggle escapes my throat and I quickly cover my mouth.

"Nothing," I say, clearing my throat.

Edward shakes his head, staring at the road. "You're thinking really hard about something. What is it?" He actually sounded interested.

I look away from him. "I'm thinking about how sore I feel." That was partly true.

"Where does it hurt? Do I need to take you to the hospital?" It looked like he was berating himself. "I'm so sorry. I never asked that to you earlier." We lock eyes again. He looked really concerned. It left me breathless.

I look away from him. "No, it's okay. I've been sore ever since I came here. I just haven't taken my meds," something that I just realized, "and…yeah. That's it." The car became really silent. I shifted around uncomfortably. There felt like there was this energy between us. It's hard to explain, but I just feel really connected to him. Weird, right?

My phone vibrates again. It was still from Jake.

**Do you want me to bring you something? I don't mind just keeping you company. I know your dad is out with my dad on a fishing trip.**

_No, it's fine. I like being alone._

**Are you sure?**

_Yeah._

**Okay. Just call or text me when you're better. We can reschedule our date. **

_Okay. _

I do like being alone, but I feel like a total bitch. Jake is so sweet, and I'm lying to him and cancelling.

"You're thinking hard again," Edward says.

"I'm a real bitch," I say to him.

Edward coughs in surprise. "That's what you're thinking? That you're a bitch?" Is it weird that I like hearing him cuss? He just seems so proper and mature that anything like that sounds hot coming from his mouth. Those lips…

I realize that Edward just asked me a question, and I quickly stop fantasizing. "Um, yeah." I start to fidget again, looking at my hands in my lap.

"Why?"

His constant questioning was getting a little annoying, but I'd probably be a nosy fucker too, if I was in his position.

I didn't want to tell him about my date with Jacob. My stomach clenched at the thought of telling Edward that. I just can't do it. I sigh in defeat. "I have a headache, I don't feel good, and all I want to do is sleep. Would you, for just a few minutes, let me think by myself for a bit?"

Edward didn't ask anymore questions. He barely talked at all, actually. I felt really bad for snapping at him, but I didn't know what to say. Every time I was about to apologize, I swear I saw Edward shake his head a little bit, like he didn't want me to talk. I really am a bitch.

Halfway home, Emmett finally replies to me.

**Eddie wanted to see you!**

My breath caught in my throat and I started to choke. Edward's hand shot out and started to rub my back, gently patting it. His hand was freezing, yet it brought warmth throughout my entire body. My back tingled with electricity.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

Once the coughing stopped, I take a deep breath. "I'm fine. Just, um, choked on my spit." I blush for the hundredth time.

Edward nodded and went back to driving. I did see him sneak glances at me though.

_I have a feeling that that isn't the real reason…_

**I know it isn't(:**

I immediately felt my heart deflate. I shouldn't have got my hopes up.

_It better not have anything to do with you fucking around with your girlfriend. _I typed. _If it is, you better watch your back…_

**It isn't! I promise! I have a very valid reason.**

I scoff, only to realize that Edward has been watching my expressions this entire time.

"Um," I start. "Do you know why Emmett isn't picking me up?"

Edward smirks. "Yes."

I wait for him to elaborate, but he doesn't.

"Why?" I say.

"He's screwing his girlfriend."

"I knew it!" I burst out, opening up my phone and typing out a message.

_Cat's out of the bag, Em. Edward told me what you're doing._

Edward looked like he was going to ask what was up, but he stopped himself. I decided to tell him anyways.

"Emmett was lying to me about why he isn't picking me up. He's going to get his ass kicked now."

He chuckles in response, but doesn't say anything else.

My phone vibrates, and I look at the message with a grin on my face.

**You can't trust him! He hates me!**

_I'm going to kick your ass the next time I see you._

**You can't beat me up! I'm all muscle!**

_I can take you down._

**No!**

_Yes._

**No, you can't. **

_Yes, I can. _

It went on like that for a little while, fighting back and forth over it. I knew if I was fully healed, I could probably get him to the ground at least once before he completely owns me. A weird, happy feeling settled in my stomach.

I realize that I'm completely slacking off. I fight vampires. Why would I be cozying up with them? None of them look like they're super dangerous. Why would they go to a school with students? Why are their eyes golden? I haven't heard about any killings, so I'm assuming that they're nice. But you know what they say about people who assume…

Before I knew it, we were at my house.

Edward suddenly tensed up. I swear I even heard a growl. When I saw who was standing at my door, I felt like throwing up.

"I hope you feel better, Bella." Edward's jaw was completely tense. What the fuck? I stayed inside his car and glanced between Jacob and Edward. Jake looked uncomfortable, while Edward looked like he was ready to commit murder. Was it bad that I didn't find it scary? That I just found it completely sexy?

"Um, thanks." I unbuckled my seatbelt and started to open my door, when I quickly turn to apologize to him. I froze when I found Edward's face really close to mine. His breath fanned out all over my face.

"Um," I whisper. I slowly blink, coming to my senses when I saw Edward smirk. "I'm, uh, sorry for snapping at you earlier.

Edward grins crookedly at me and says, "It's alright. You've had a rough day." His eyes were tender as he said it, and it completely made me melt. I start to turn away again, when I feel his hand on my shoulder.

"Wait," Edward says.

I turn and look at him again. _Breathe Bella. _

"Yeah?" I whisper. I didn't want to break whatever the fuck was happening between us. There was that connection thing, but stronger. I could barely think for myself.

Edward's eyes are soft and caring as he says, "Be careful."

I wasn't sure what he meant, but I nodded anyway. "Have a nice day," I say. I cringe as I turn away from him. Who the hell says that at times like this? I felt like some employee at a fast food place.

"You too." Edward chuckles and pulls out of the driveway, speeding off. I shake my head in wonder. He is so incredible. He's also mysterious, gorgeous, and someone I shouldn't be with. It makes my attraction for him ten times larger.

"Um, Bella?" I break out of my daze quickly.

I turn to Jake with a nervous smile.

"What are you doing here?" I walk towards my porch, where he was standing, looking confused.

"I was bringing you some soup." He holds up a bag, and I instantly feel the guilt building up in my stomach, going right into my heart.

"I'm sorry. I really meant it when I said I wasn't feeling good," I say. Jake shuffles awkwardly and hands me the soup.

"Here."

I take it from him and give him a genuine smile. "You know, I actually wouldn't mind some company right now, as long as you don't give me an earful and a shit-ton of questions."

Jake holds out his hand and says, "Deal."

"Good." I grab his hand and shake it. I couldn't help but compare it to Edward's hand. Jake's was super warm, but it didn't send tingles up my spine. It was just a handshake.

We head over to my door and I unlock it. I walk in and stand in the doorway awkwardly.

"You can just settle on the couch. I have to go do something real quick, but I'll be back." I quickly run up into the bathroom and get my meds out. Once I swallow them, I go into my room and take all the shit out of my boots. Next, I put my hair into a bun.

I walked back down the stairs and took off the boots at the door. Jake was sitting on the loveseat. I wondered if he wanted me to sit next to him, but I decided to sit in my dad's chair.

I plopped down and say, "What do you want to watch?"

Jake shrugs and says, "Whatever you want to watch."

"But I don't know what to watch," I argue.

"Neither do I."

I sigh in frustration.

"Just pick something!"

"Beetlejuice," he finally replies.

"What?" I ask.

Jake's eyes widen and he sits up straighter. "You have never seen Beetlejuice?"

"Um, no?" I answer.

"Do you guys have it?" Jake gets up and starts searching for it in our cabinet of movies. "Yes!" he says in victory, holding up a movie case. "We're watching it."

"Okay," I shrug. I felt kind of ridiculous for not seeing the movie, but I can't be the only one who hasn't.

Jake puts the movie in and starts it.

"Do you visit my dad often?" I ask. He seemed like he knew the house pretty well.

"Yeah," Jake nods. "Our dads are kind of best friends."

"Cool."

We both shut up when the movie starts playing.

* * *

><p><strong>Who has seen Beetlejuice? I have, like a million times. Haha. So the next chapter might not be up for a little while. I actually tried to make this chapter Edward's POV, but it was absolutely horrible. I'll try to get his in at some point. Who likes Bella and Emmett's relationship?(;<strong>

**Leave me some love(: or hate. Whichever you feel like doing at the moment, although love would be nice(:**

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	10. Chapter 10

BellaPOV

Halfway through Beetlejuice, I got up and made some popcorn. I just wanted something to do other than watching that horrible movie. When I got into the kitchen, I open the cupboards until I saw the familiar box that had popcorn on it. After opening it and putting one of the packets in the microwave, I get out two glasses, planning to fill them up with soda.

The popcorn was made way too quickly, and I trudged back into the living room, juggling the drinks and the bowl. Jake was sprawled out on the couch, looking completely relaxed while watching the movie. I walked right in front of him to set down the bowl of popcorn and the drinks.

"Hey!" Jake yelled. "I can't see!" I heard him shuffling around behind me, probably trying to look around me. I step in front of him again, just for the fun of it.

I glance over my shoulder to make sure I was in his way. He looks at my face and glares. "Stop!" I laugh and stay in my place, pretending to move the glasses to a different spot.

I guess Jake didn't like that. He grabs my waist, pulling me down on top of him. His actions make me shriek in surprise. I was glad that I let go of the glasses, or that could have ended really badly.

He twisted me so that I was to the left of him. Then, he decided to dig his fingers into my sides, making me screech loudly. "Stop!" I yell and laugh at the same time. I look at Jake, and he's laughing his ass off, apparently finding my pain and ticklishness funny.

When it got to the point where I swear I was going to pee my pants from laughing so much, Jake finally stopped. Jake was still in his sitting position, while I was laying down with my legs on him. I was trying to steady my breathing. My shirt had ridden up, so I quickly pulled it down, even though I didn't care that much.

I glance at Jake and he was absorbed in the movie again, so the fun was over. He was massaging my calves in a comforting way, though. I was completely relaxed, and even watched the movie.

...

To say Beetlejuice was weird would be an understatement. Yeah, some parts were funny, but most were just weird and creepy. Plus, the screening looked really fake. When I told Jake all of this, he flipped out.

"I don't like it," I tell him. Jake looks at my like I grew wings and a beak.

"Are you crazy!?" Jake stands up, throwing my legs off of him.

I shake my head. "Nope. I am not crazy. Maybe you are for actually liking that movie."

He walks out of the room, muttering to himself about how I wouldn't know a good movie if it hit me in the face. I thought he was just messing with me, until I heard the door open and close, followed by a car engine.

"Seriously?" I say to myself. I hoist myself up and off the couch, cringing at the tightness in my muscles. Jesus, the meds didn't help at all. I head to the door as quickly as my sore body would allow, and opened it with a little too much force. _Dumb Jacob, _I thought to myself. _Making me have to go after him and apologize for insulting his favorite movie. _I know I'd hate it if someone bashed the Disney movies I loved.

Lost in though, I walked out the door, only to run into something. I look up in confusion, only to find Jake staring down at me.

We were really close, and it made me uncomfortable. A bad feeling settled in my stomach, so I start to take a step back. Jake had other plans. He grabs my waist and pulls me to his chest. _No, no, no._ And then he starts leaning down, towards my lips. Before I could fully process what was going on, Jake had his lips on mine, in a soft, chaste kiss.

It was my turn to flip out. I try to pull back, but Jake wouldn't budge. He should know by now that I didn't want the kiss, because I wasn't responding. Why am I not responding? I realized now, that there's zero sparks between us. As he kept kissing me, a guy with green eyes popped into my head. His kiss better be better than this one.

With Edward in mind, I finally get Jake to pull away by pushing on his chest hard. When I saw his eyes, I couldn't tell if they were happy. I certainly wasn't. I did something I probably shouldn't have, but I was angry.

I pulled my arm back and punched him. Well, I tried. Anger and confusion flashed between Jacob's eyes as he caught my fist with his hand.

"What's wrong?" he asks. I ignore him and turn around, slamming the door in his face. I made sure I locked the door before running up to my room. I was so mad I could barely think. I threw on some sweats and a sports bra. Afterwards, I stomp down the stairs with attacking in my mind.

I headed for the backyard, remembering Charlie telling me about the equipment out there.

"I bought some workout machines a couple years back. You're welcome to take your energy out on them instead of on people." He smirked at me as he said this, taking a quick sip of his beer while we lounged on the couch. My dad definitely got punched.

Jake was pounding on the door as I passed the doorway. His voice coming through made my blood boil. I heard the lock click unlocked. Damn it, he knew where the keys were hidden. I quickly ran for the back door before he could see me.

When I got into the backyard, I was surprised that there was something newly added. A punching bag. My favorite. For that, I planned on making a nice dinner for my dad in thanks. It was a little cold outside, and I got goose bumps on my arms. I rubbed my hands on them quickly, trying to get some warmth.

I forgot to get my iPod for music, but at that point, I didn't care. I headed straight for the punching bag, passing by the pieces of equipment that were covered with tarp. It was actually very organized. He had spikes sticking out from the ground to help keep the tarp on, and he kept everything in perfect shape.

The only thing that wasn't covered up was the punching bag. That obviously irritated me. Of course he's going to make me take care of it. Dumb Dad. When I walked over to it, barefoot, there were no signs of it being used. It was a punching bag that hangs, and it was connected to a hangman shaped, upside down L, pole. How the fuck he got the pole there…

"Yes!" I say victoriously. I get to break it in myself. I crack my fingers in preparation, also hopping around a few times.

Soreness be damned, I needed to take my stress and frustration out. I didn't have any gloves, but I didn't mind. My first punch was a little weak, and so was my second. I needed to get a feel for the bag.

"Bella?" I hear Jake say from the doorway.

That gave me the strength for my third punch. I was fully going at it, even using my legs. I jabbed and kicked nonstop.

_Why did Jacob have to make a move? _I kicked as hard as I could, enjoying the sound my leg made as it collided with the bag.

"Bella, I'm sorry." His voice was closer.

_Why couldn't I like him as much as he likes me? _I kicked and punched again.

_Why does Edward have to be a vampire? _I did two punches, making the bag swing to the side.

_Why won't Edward get out of my head? _I held the bag still so I could get better aim.

"I…I thought you wanted it too."

_Why do I have to know about vampires? Why do they even exist? _I hit the bag again with my fist. My wrist started to throb, and I knew I needed to stop, or I'd mess up my wrist. I kept going anyways.

My strikes and kicks became frantic, and I felt the sweat dripping off my face.

"Bella! Stop!"

_Why can't I be normal? _I attacked the bag until I almost threw up. My exhaustion took over, and I saw black spots in front of my eyes.

"Shit! Are you okay?" I felt warm arms circle around me.

"The fu-" was all I got out before everything went black.

...

"Bells, are you awake?" I heard someone say beside me.

I groaned and opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was my bare feet peaking out of a blanket. I take a glance around. The scenery was not what I was expecting. I'm pretty sure I'm in a hospital.

"What the fuck?" I say, sitting up and looking around some more. Why am I in this hellhole?

"That's five bucks."

I turn and see Charlie sitting in a chair next to me, looking worn out, but trying to look happy for me.

I scowl at him and say, "No way."

He shrugs and says, "I guess I can give you that one." Wow. No argument? Something big must have happened, or he's just annoyed with me right now.

"Um," I start awkwardly. "What happened?"

Dad looks at me like I grew two heads. "You don't remember?"

I blush and look down at my hands in my lap. "I know I passed out. I mean, what happened when you…found me?"

Charlie looks at me for a good minute before he shakes his head. "I didn't find you, Bells. Jake did."

Anger and embarrassment flood through my body. I might have overreacted on him. I never set any boundaries or anything. I shouldn't have attacked the punching bag like I did either. I'm madder at myself than anyone else.

"What happened when he found me?" I look over at Dad, and he's staring elsewhere. "Where is he?"

"He took you straight to this clinic. Then he called me." He looks me in the eyes as he says, "You scared the living hell out of me. All he said was to meet him here. That he'd explain later." Charlie shook his head, as if he could erase the memories.

"I-I'm sorry, Dad." It was all my fault. Why the fuck did I have to be so dumb? I seem to act dumb a lot lately.

"Yeah, it's fine. The doc says we can leave once he gives you the once over." I nod at him, realizing that I didn't hurt. What kind of medicine did they give me? "Jake's around here somewhere. Probably looking for some food, by the way."

"Well, when is the doctor going to get here?" I do not want to lie around and wait for Jacob to come in here. Plus, doctors tell me things I already know. There's no point in staying in this place.

Charlie shrugs.

I roll my eyes and get out of the bed, wobbling slightly. Charlie's hand grips onto my arm tightly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Concern and annoyance flashed across his face.

"I'm getting out of here. I know I'm fine. I just have to eat, drink, and sleep some more. This has happened to me plenty times before, Dad."

Dad lets go of my arm and rubs his face. "Why are you so difficult?"

Without him looking, I take that as my chance and I run out of the room. The door was open, so I escaped quietly. I speed walked the way to the door that said EXIT. Everyone was staring at me, and I realized why. I was still in my sports bra and sweats. Not something you'd normally go out in public with, but I didn't give a shit. All I cared about was leaving this place.

I made it out without any problem, but there wasn't anywhere I could go after that. I didn't know the directions to my house. Charlie's probably five steps away from me, so I hightail it down the road, hoping to find some place I could hide.

It was pretty dark outside. The sun was no longer showing, and the moon was high in the sky, shining brightly.

After jogging for about thirty seconds, I gave up. I ran inside of the first store I saw. It was called Newton's Olympic Outfitters. I didn't give it much thought, until I saw none other than Mike Newton behind the cash register.

He looks up when the bell rings. I watched as his eyes pretty much popped out of their sockets. "Bella?" I could tell he was admiring my almost abs.

"Screw me," I muttered under my breath. There wasn't much I could do in this situation, so I plaster a fake smile on my face and say, "Hi, Mike." He quickly walks around the check stand and stands in front of me.

"Um, what's up?" he asks, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. I could tell he's trying not to look at my chest.

I sigh. "Too much." I look at the ground as I say, "So I don't know where my house is from here, and I was wondering if maybe you could, like, point me in the right direction?" I look up at him when I finish the question. I know he likes me. Might as well charm him, right?

Wrong.

Mike smiles widely at me and says, "Give me two minutes, and I can just drive you." He runs off before I could respond.

"Great," I say sarcastically. I shuffle from foot to foot while I wait for him to get back. How big of a deal would it be if I just left? Before I could think too much on it, Mike's back with keys in his hand.

"Let's go," he says. Mike walks towards the door, while I follow him. When he stops at a car, I wasn't surprised that it was fairly nice. I mean, his parents own a store, and he's an only child.

Mike gets in on his side, and I get in on mine. The inside of the car was somewhat clean. I saw some fast food wrappers in the back, but then again, who doesn't do that?

It way beyond awkward. Neither of us was talking, and I refused to be the one to break the silence. Besides, I needed to memorize the route back to my house.

But the awkwardness got worse. I could hear him coughing and shuffling around, probably trying to figure out what to say. I couldn't take it anymore.

"This is a pretty nice car," I say. Guys like to talk about cars, right?

"Um, it's not mine. I took it from my mom." I glance over at him and see a blush take over his cheeks. Why is he embarrassed?

"Oh," I reply to him. The awkwardness won't go away, no matter how hard I try. I opted to just turn on the radio.

"No!" Mike yells as I press the power button. Too late. As soon as my index finger presses into the power button, it shocks the shit out of me.

Mike grabs my hand and pulls it back. "I tried to warn you," he says. I was livid. I have had enough shit going on to last a century. I just want to go to my bed and die for the rest of my life.

"Can you just speed up and get me home?" I ask, slumping in defeat.

We get to my house a few minutes later. Once he pulls up in my driveway, I get out of the car quickly. "Thanks," I mutter before running for the door. Whatever the doctor gave me, it was wearing off.

Once I entered the house, I ignore the people sitting around in the living room. I headed straight for the stairs, up to my bedroom. As soon as I go through, I smile at the sight of my bed. I collapse on it and groan, exhausted. I was asleep before anyone could come in and bug me.

* * *

><p><strong>Review(:<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holy shit, I didn't realize that it has taken me three months to get this out. I'm way too lazyO_O **

* * *

><p>BellaPOV<p>

Waking up on Sundays are the worst. Especially when you're so sore you can barely walk, while you have your father right at your ear, making you have family bonding time.

I don't like Sundays. They are always sad and boring. Everyone is always busy doing things involving family, or catching up on school.

I woke up at ten, and groaned super loud. I sat up slowly, trying to stop the dizziness. Once I did, I got up carefully. I could barely feel my legs, but not in the good, I took meds, way. I walked over to my dresser and changed into shorts and a t-shirt. I was getting tired of the sweats and sports bra. I put my hair in a high messy bun, and walked down the stairs. I was breathing heavy from doing all of that.

I was pouring my cereal into a bowl when Charlie literally skips into the kitchen with a grin on his face. He was already dressed for the day, and it wasn't in his cop uniform.

"What's up your pants?" I ask, giving him a weird look. Dad walks over to the fridge, opens it, and hands me the milk. "Thanks," I said blankly. I was still waiting for him to tell me what was up. While pouring the milk, I was shaking a bit, because it was so heavy. I accidentally spilled a bit over my bowl, and onto the counter. Charlie is there before I could blink, cleaning it up.

I sat down at the table once I poured my milk and got a spoon. Dad sits across from me with a huge grin still pasted on his face. Trying to ignore him, I take a bite of my cereal.

After the second bite, I couldn't stand him watching me anymore. I threw my spoon down and yelled, "Are you going to tell me what the heck is going on?"

Charlie's smile never wavers as he states, "We're going to hang out today, and you're going to love it."

"No," I state. I did not want to become one of those families that need to hang out all the time to 'bond'. We've bonded enough. I just wanted to sleep all day.

Charlie raises his eyebrow. "You really want to debate me on this?"

We have a stare down for about thirty seconds, before I give up and say, "Fine, whatever. How long do I have to get ready?"

"Ten minutes," he answers. I almost spit out my cereal.

"You think I can get ready in ten minutes?" My eyes are wide as I point to myself. Hey, I'm big on hand gestures.

"I know you can," Dad replies cheerfully. "Now hurry up."

I groan and go back to eating, a little faster. When Charlie wouldn't move from his spot, I just gave up on breakfast.

The sink was almost filled with dishes. "You better get these done when I get back," I threatened.

Charlie smiles in response.

I walked up the stairs, glaring at each step I took. The burn in my legs was killing me. I sighed in relief when I reached the top. I grabbed all the necessities for my shower from my bedroom and walked to the bathroom. I was excited for the shower. It'll feel so good on my sore muscles.

Stepping into the shower was heaven. I knew my dad said I only get ten minutes, but I don't think I could get out of the shower until it starts running cold.

The water massaged my body for a good five minutes before I actually started to wash my hair. I did it quickly, so Dad wouldn't get mad. When I got out of the shower, very reluctantly, I had three minutes left.

"You can do this," I tell myself. I dry my hair with my towel the best I could, and kept it down. I brushed my teeth quickly after, and then changed into a light pair of skinny jeans. I also put on a tank top with a sweatshirt over it. Whatever Charlie wants to do with me, I don't plan on dressing up for it.

"One minute!" I hear my dad say from outside of the door.

I groan and open the door, ignoring him and going straight into my bedroom.

...

EdwardPOV

I can't get Bella Swan out of my head. No matter how hard I try, she's engraved into my brain.

From the moment I met her, my interest in her has been way higher than it has been with anyone. It might be the fact that I can't read her mind, or that I found her in Seattle surrounded by a group of rapists, covered in someone else's blood.

She is so stubborn. Whenever I tried to ask her a question, she didn't really answer them. I might have been a little overly curious, but who wouldn't? I'm going out of my mind here!

At the moment, I'm sitting at my piano, taking out my frustrations on it. I'm surprised I wasn't breaking the keys. Bella…she just really gets to me. It's not just that her blood drives me crazy, but it's also her beauty. Her personality. Her clumsiness at the funniest times. It's especially the mystery that surrounds her.

I groan and close my eyes, wishing I could just shut off my brain for a few hours.

"Hey, Edward. Why are you so angry?" Alice walks over and sits next to me on the bench.

"Remember when you had a vision of Bella needing extra clothes? Well the reason why she needed them is because she was covered in blood." Alice gasps. "Someone else's blood. If it was hers…I don't know if I could've controlled myself." I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose.

Alice rubs my back soothingly.

"Did you ask what happened to her?"

"Multiple times. She kept avoiding the question. She said that she wasn't even sure what had happened herself. It's killing me that I'm not capable of reading her mind."

Alice giggles.

"Nothing is funny about that," I growl at her.

"Oh, yes there is," Alice replies. "You always say you hate reading minds, and when you finally meet someone who you can't, you really want to read their mind." Alice giggles again. "Oh, the irony!"

"Shut up," I reply, groaning.

"Oh, my poor Edward." Alice pats me on the head. "You know what will make your day a lot better?"

"What?" I reply.

"Shopping!" she squeals.

"No," I state, standing up. "I'm just going to stay in my room for the rest of the day."

"No, you're not!" Alice protests, grabbing my arm. "I've seen what you're going to do all day, and it's going to drive you mad!" Alice pouts at me. "Please, just come with me. We'll only be there for a little bit, and then we can do something of your choice. Promise!"

I sigh, giving in. "Fine. We're not going to be shopping for more than two hours. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" Alice says, saluting me.

"Well, when are we leaving?" I ask.

"Right now! Just let me go see if Rose-"

"No. Just us two. I can't deal with two girls at once."

I hear Emmett's booming laughter drifting into the room.

"I can!" he yells, thinking very nasty thoughts.

"Emmett, stop," I say, rubbing my forehead. "Can we just leave now, Alice?"

"Okay." Alice smiles at me and heads toward the door, while I follow her. I'm actually happy that she's trying to get Bella out of my mind for a bit.

"You're welcome," Alice says, as we get into my Volvo.

"What?" I ask, pulling out of the driveway.

"Later today, you're going to thank me. I'm saying you're welcome now, to save you the trouble." Alice smirks at me.

"Oh," I say. "We're going to the mall in Seattle, right?" I ask.

"Yes."

I pull out of the driveway, speeding away from the house. I love driving fast and weaving my way through cars. Not many things are fun to me anymore, since I've lived so long. I'm glad that driving is still a thrill to me.

"So I think I want to start at-"

"Nope," I cut her off. "We are not having a conversation about what we're doing. We're just going to do it."

Alice pouts at me. _Jackass! _I hear her thoughts say. _Since you can't not read my thoughts, I'll just tell you this way. So the first store I want to hit is…_

I start counting down from one thousand, trying hard not to focus on Alice's brain.

_Nine hundred and ninety seven…_

_There was also this really cute store that had a ton of fabric I could use for…_

_Nine hundred and ninety five…_

_Oh! And they have a shoe store with a ton of heels! I've gone there so many times with Rosalie, because she likes…_

_Nine hundred and ninety two…_

_What store could we go to for you? Maybe a suit place? Do you like wearing suits? _

_Nine hundred and ninety…_

_No, you like casual and classy. Huh…I wonder what you'd look like in basketball shorts…or overalls…_

God help me.

"If you stop talking about what you're going to do, I'll add on an extra thirty minutes," I say, defeated.

"An extra hour and you've got yourself a deal," Alice replies, smiling. She knows she won that round. We'll see about that the next time.

...

BellaPOV

"Bella!" I hear Charlie yell from outside of my door.

I was lying on my bed, trying to relax before Charlie drags me around town doing whatever he thinks will make us 'bond'.

"What?" I yell back, still lying down.

"Get out here! We're leaving!"

I groaned as loud as I could, getting up off of my bed.

Dumb Charlie, dumb bonding, dumb Sundays.

I open my door and find Charlie right there. I glare and walk past him.

"Brat," I hear him mutter.

Maybe I am being a little hard on him. It's not like he's taking me to some weird therapeutic place or something. We're doing something just me and him. Maybe it'll take my mind off of everything. It might even be…fun.

Probably not.

I jump into his police cruiser. He doesn't get into the car for another few minutes, probably just to make me angry. He knows I'm impatient.

Once he comes out and gets into the car, I cross my arms and huff. "Took you long enough."

"Bells, please stop with the attitude. It's not an attractive look for you," Charlie says.

I glare at him, but don't say anything.

"Where are we going?" I asked, not even a minute into the drive.

"It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises. Just tell me," I say.

Charlie shakes his head and turns on the radio in his car, a clear sign he's done talking to me. Well, I'm not done talking to you. "Just tell me!" I exclaim. "I want to be prepared for wherever we're going!"

"Bella, for once in your goddamn life, can you please just shut up and enjoy this?" Charlie says, sighing.

I stay silent for a few minutes, and then I say, "You owe me five dollars."

Charlie groans in frustration, and then stops talking to me the rest of the ride there. I noticed we were going into the reservation. I hope we aren't going to visit anyone. I am not in the mood to be nice to people.

I cross my arms and relax against the seat, hoping for the day to be over with.

* * *

><p><strong>It's not that I have writers block, but I have sort of just lost my passion for this story. I'm going to continue it and update as fast as possible, but I'm sorry if it isn't as good as it used to be. So since I missed out on everything, how was everyone's Halloween and Thanksgiving? I'm so excited for Christmas, I can't even take it. 23 more days(:<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


End file.
